Hate, With The Most Dearest Of Love
by likemeloveme2
Summary: I belong to the Volturi. A vampire coven. And at the age of eighteen, I would be paired up with a mate. I had been dreading my eighteenth birthday, and now it was indeed, about four weeks before it. And I was going to meet my living nightmare. {Review, follow and favorite... It makes my day.}
1. Prologue

_Story Summary  
__I belong to the Volturi. A vampire coven. And at the age of eighteen, I would be paired up with a mate. I had been dreading my eighteenth birthday, and now it was indeed, about four weeks before it. And I was going to meet my living nightmare._

**Prologue.  
**"Mom, no! Why does it have to be like this?" I sobbed at her, as she attempted to shove me out of the door in the gentlest way possible. This would be the last time I'd walk out of this house, I thought, warily yet hysterically mentally waving good-bye to it.  
My room was packed up, my clothes were folded and put away, everything I owned was carefully organized into about four suitcases. Who would have thought I could fit my whole life into these few cases?  
I was saying good-bye to my Mom, for God knows how long. Maybe forever? Who knows?  
I wasn't going on holiday, or moving away, or going to college or university - I was moving out forever, and not by mine or my Mom's choice. A few years ago, she had sat down on the sofa with me and told me something; something that completely changed my life as I knew it, and officially from now and forever on. _Literally._  
I belonged to the Volturi. A vampire coven. At the age of eighteen, I would be paired up with a mate. It had been arranged years in advance that I would move in with my mate a few weeks before my eighteenth birthday, to get to know them a little bit, and then complete our 'bond'. I had been dreading my eighteenth birthday ever since she had told me, and now it was indeed about four weeks before it. And soon, I would be going to meet my worst living nightmare.  
Apparently, this 'mate' didn't live too far away. Me and my Mom lived in Phoenix, and this 'mate' lived in Forks. According to my Mom it was a 'lovely little woodsy area' that was 'fairly secluded.' _What, so no-one could hear my screams?_  
If there was one thing that I hated the most, it was the fact that I had no choice in this. For as long as I could remember, I'd been independent, and made my own choices in life. No one made them for me. I did make one choice for myself, now, though.

For all I cared, this 'mate' could be the most loving, adoring, caring creature on the whole planet - but I was going to do my best to hate him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Edward POV  
_I could hardly contain my excitement. When I got informed, three years ago, that the woman I was destined to love, mate and marry had just been told that she was promised to be with someone - that someone being me... I could barely hold myself together. I had always been quite a head-on person, known for my seriousness - but my mate completely bought out the child in me. I was so excited. More so than I had ever been, I think. No - I _know_.

I had been counting the seconds - _94,694,463, if you want to be exact_ - until I could meet her, since then. And now; it was finally time. She was on her way. I could finally channel my love somewhere, spend my money on something and completely trust someone with my whole heart. How could I even begin to tell anyone how absolutely ecstatic I was to finally have someone to hug, kiss, bond with... Even just to talk to? She was it. She was my mate. I'd only ever seen one picture of her beauty a few weeks ago, which was when her portfolio had been sent to me, as mine had been sent to her. I knew everything in it off by heart, by now. Cover to cover. Yet I still read it, again and again.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my whole life. Huge, brown, trusting, dow eyes. Long, wavy, thick mahogany-coloured hair. A heart shaped face, with high cheekbones, and perfectly arched eyebrows. Pink, plump lips just begging to be lavished with attention. She was petite, probably barely reaching my chest. My hands could probably span her waist. So fragile. She loved to read and write. She was quiet and shy but so intelligent. And her name was Bella. Bella, my beautiful _Bella_.

Carlisle had not given me her address, for the purpose that he was wary that if I knew I might go and get her for myself, before it was her time. Hell, I didn't know if I could even trust _myself_ with her address...

I had once had the opportunity to hear her beautiful voice, if only for a couple of seconds.  
Carlisle phoned her Mom, Renée, in hope that we could get Bella here sooner. Her Mom protested, wanting those few last weeks with Bella, I suppose. _Was my Bella as frustrated at this as I was?_  
I had heard Carlisle talking to Renée on the phone, and I was so excited that I literally begged Carlisle to hand it over. Was it even my own doing? It was more instinctual, primal than anything else. I just knew I simply had to talk to the beauty on the end of the phone.

_"Please Carlisle - just on second, two... A hello? Let me talk to her - goddamnit! Carlisle - give me the phone! Carlisle, I want to talk to her! Carlisle! Please!"_My persuasion techniques quickly escalated into anger and frustration, and in my haste to try and get the phone out of his hands the weak plastic relented under my strength and crushed. Just as the phone cut off my sharp ears picked up on a sob on the other end of the phone. I dropped the phone, angry with myself for cutting off the only way to communicate I had with her, and obviously instantly blaming myself for the sob on the opposite end. _Was that my angel? If it was, I'm so sorry for upsetting you already._

I probably frightened her. I was certain that we'd click as soon as we saw each other, though. We would fall in love there on the spot, and become attached at the hip for the rest of eternity. That's how it usually happens - right?

I had been spending my time waiting for her to come by setting up the cottage that we would live in. It was located in a small meadow, that I was sure she would love. We would complete our bonding there, in that cottage. She would learn to love me there. I loved her already.

_Bella POV_

We were almost there. I had been sobbing the whole way; my heart had been threatening to beat right out of my chest. I was absolutely petrified. My anger had turned into sadness then, more recently, pure undiluted fear.  
What if this mysterious male (if that's even what I could class him/it as) didn't want this? What if he hated me? What if he tried to bite me? My Mom had told me that although vampire venom was excruciatingly painful, and vampire's hated to inflict any type of pain on their mates, he would want to change me _into one_ at some point. Otherwise, he would stay un-aging and unchanging, and I would eventually die. The thought made me want to die there and then._ Sure, he got to keep me, but what about my Mom? What about everyone I cared about?_  
A sudden thought hit me - how old was he? He could be hundreds of years old! I hadn't read his portfolio when it was given to me a few weeks ago... I'd shredded it. I didn't want or care to know anything about him. Now - I was worried. _Curse me and my stubbornness._

Id' begged Mom to drive me to Forks, and she had reluctantly agreed. Mainly because it wasn't _that_ far away - only about a day and a half in the car - and it would give me a few more precious hours in the car with my Mom. _A few more hours away from him._

The Father of my 'mate' had called my Mom a little while ago and told her he would be happy to pay for flight tickets, so that I could get to them quicker.  
Jokingly, he had told my Mom that "Edward", who I assumed was my 'mate', was _chomping at the bit_ to see me, and would appreciate it if I could get there as soon as possible. 'Chomping at the bit'? _More like some one's neck - probably mine, when I get there._I scared myself by letting the thought cross my mind, and abruptly burst out crying.  
Apparently, this overbearing 'mate' had heard the conversation, deciphered that I must be on the other end of the phone line, and begged to talk to me. I heard some growling and scrabbling on the other end, a deafening crack, I burst into even more hysterical tears, the phone line went dead, and Mom comforted me for an hour or so, then went back to making dinner, exhausted and wary. I heard her crying for hours after me that night, as much as she tried to hide it.

The drive to the house I would be staying in was far too short. Usually, a day and a half in the car would feel like centuries, but this car journey was going much too fast. I was getting Mom to stop at every petrol garage - trust me, I'd eaten enough doughnuts and bags of crisps in the times I'd got her to stop to last me a life time - just to drag the time out a little bit longer.  
When I saw the sign for Forks, I began hysterically crying - Mom turned on the child locks on the doors, because she wasn't convinced I wouldn't throw myself out of the moving car.

Within the last few minutes of the journey, I switched to new tactics.  
"Mom, please, please don't make me go. Please." I said, my voice strangled and thick from crying.  
"I'm begging you. I'll hate it here. He won't be good to me - I don't even know anything about him! I shredded his portfolio... I don't even know who he is! A few more weeks, days... Anything! I need to... T-to prepare..." I told her, and she shook her head, her eyes beginning to water. She had been crying more these past couple of weeks more than I'd ever seen her cry in my almost-eighteen years.

We were almost there. Literally minutes away. I just gave up trying to get out of it. It was too late. We were here, more or less. I heaved a shaky sigh, picking up my mother's clenched fist from the side of her seat, and laying a gentle kiss on the back of it. She looked over at me for a second, giving me a watery smile, which I returned with a grimace.  
We turned a corner, driving through what Mom called 'the arse-end of beyond' - I had no idea what it meant, but it made me laugh kinda, which is more which was more than I'd been doing for the last few weeks - and there was the house. We had finally got to the address.

I wiped my eyes, convinced that they were now completely swollen and closed up from days on end of crying, and took a deep breath.  
I sat in the car, just staring at the front door. I must've been staring for a lot longer than I had thought, because Mom had already unpacked the truck of all of my bags and suitcases, and opened my car door. I took one more deep breath, and swung my legs out of the car.  
I grabbed two of the suitcases, grateful that they were on wheels, since they were heavy and doubted I'd have the energy to even move them right then anyway, and began rolling them up the path of the house.  
My Mom followed closely behind me, and I dropped back so that I was walking next to her. There was no way I was entering this alone. She knocked timidly on the front door and not a second later, there was a blonde haired man positively beaming at us. I shied away immediately.

_Was this my mate? He looks older than he should be._ I refused to go around with someone who looks old enough to be my Dad! Maybe not my Dad... But still - this was bad enough already. Although he wasn't exactly bad looking.

"Hello, Bella! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" He grinned at me, light gleaming in his gold eyes. _Oh, I bet you are. _I thought, resisting the urge to drop everything and run.

This man had platinum coloured slicked back hair and porcelain skin so perfect it was almost translucent.  
I just shrugged, staring at him blankly. What was I supposed to say? I wasn't happy to see him, and I didn't find it particularly nice to meet him either.  
"I'll assume you don't know who I am, so I'll just intro-" He began, but I cut him off - silently patting myself on the back for my quick thinking.  
"I don't." I told him curtly, honestly. I wanted to smile sweetly to top it off, but resisted.  
His perfect line-less face dropped a fraction, his smile becoming more forced by the second.  
"My name is Carlisle. I'm Edward's father. I would assume you've at least seen a photo of him, maybe? In the portfolio..." He told me, trailing off, obviously waiting for an answer.  
"I shredded the portfolio." I said, bluntly. Again - mental high five…  
"Oh, well... He's being restrained at the moment." He told me, still smiling, while my eyes literally bugged out of my head. Why the hell is he smiling? Was that said just to get back at me? Does he enjoy seeing me squirm? It looks like all of the horror stories about vampires were true - they definitely got off on pain.  
"Restrained? Is he dangerous?" I choked out, suddenly panic stricken. I mean, I was panicked before, but now I was petrified.  
Carlisle quickly shook his head and his eyes widened fractionally, and I exhaled a huge breath. Thank Heavens for that. I wasn't being palmed off to some mentally unstable vampire.  
"No, no - not dangerous, just very excited. He's been waiting to see you for years, now." He told me, almost proudly, and I nodded, unimpressed. _I've been dreading this for years. Bet the time went quicker for me as well, unfortunately. _  
"I'm Renee." My Mom said from behind me, and I blushed, realizing she had encountered my rudeness towards Carlisle. I glanced back at her, and surely enough an eyebrow was raised in warning at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Where are my manners?" Carlisle suddenly burst out, making me and my Mom both jump.  
"Come in, come in." He opened the door more, inviting us in. He beamed at us, flashing his teeth. I noticed myself scanning for the massive sharp fangs - and was quite surprised to find that there were none.

I took a wary step inside the house, waiting for some sort of hex or curse to kick in, or maybe a vicious vampire to attack me from the side. I counted to three... Nothing? Well. That was slightly more uneventful than I had anticipated.  
The house smelt of spicy apple, like the types of candles your Nan or Auntie buy to dot around the house. It was an inviting and warm smell, but something about it seemed off. Unnatural. Not natural in a vampires house, anyway.  
I gently lowered the suitcases to the floor, ready to take off and run if needed, and Carlisle quickly took the both mine and the ones Renee was holding, with seemingly no struggle whatsoever. It worried me that vampires were that strong.

"This is the family house. You and Edward are welcome here any time, obviously after you have finished bonding. I and my mate, Esme, live here. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all of our adoptive children. You will meet Edwards's brothers and sisters at some point, after you and Edward settle down." He told me, with a warm smile. I just nodded, dumbly.

I realized with a start how I must be coming across, and made a split second decision that if I had to deal with these people for - well, forever - then I'd have to start being slightly less snippy. Not completely civil - just enough that they wouldn't bully me with their freakish strength.

"I apologize if I am coming across rude - this is all very overwhelming. I'm sorry to admit this, but this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself, so I am quite bitter about the situation." I ran the statement through my head a few times, trying to see if I had said anything that could possibly have offended him, and possibly make him turn. He smiled a bit more brightly at me, obviously pleased with my apology, and I released a relieved sigh, cracking a small smile.

"So, I trust your journey here was good?" He asked, and we both just nodded. I think my Mom was just in awe of Carlisle if I'm honest.  
"Do you think you're about ready to meet Edward? I think he's busting a brain cell up there." He said, glancing up towards the ceiling where I could hear some stomping about. My heart thudded in my chest, blood pounding in my ears, but I moved my chin ever so slightly. An infinitesimal nod.  
"Renee, if you would like, you could come and join my mate Esme for a coffee or something, maybe? Leave Edward and Bella to get a little better acquainted?" My Mom looked at me and then Carlisle, and to my amazement, nodded. I internally shot daggers at her as she left with Carlisle, and settled myself on the sofa, now not having anything to hide behind.

I didn't hear anyone come down the stairs, so gasped when something suddenly appeared at the door. Oh, they had speed on their side too. Great.  
He wasn't hard on the eye, I'll give him that. No- that's an understatement. My jaw almost dropped, it was literally hard will keeping it there.  
He had coppery-red hair that was dishevelled and messy and my fingers just itched to run through it, to mess it up just that little bit more. My eyes drifted to his jaw. He had a strong jaw line, completely smooth and uninterrupted by any imperfections. He had full lips that looked perfectly plump and soft that were a deep pinky-reddy colour.  
The things that were the most stunning were his deep set amber-coloured eyes with long eyelashes that just about fluttered along his cheekbones. Just to top it off, he was exactly the right height for me. He was tall, lean but you could see through his tight black top his muscular shoulders, chest and torso. He was also wearing some jeans that hung at just the right height on his hips. How was I going to not fall in love with him? He was gorgeous! I just hoped he has an asshole attitude and personality.

He was positively beaming at me, and it was almost painful not to return the smile. But I had to hate him. I had to. I would be civil to the family... But I didn't have to like them.  
His smile dropped slightly when I just sat there, sullenly, but was still dazzling. He sauntered over to where I was sitting, and with no permission whatsoever, moulded himself right next to me. Literally as close as you could possibly get without touching. I sat there tensely, trying to pick the right moment to move away. Did he just assume that because we apparently had some freaky bond he could come and sit right on top of me?

He wouldn't stop staring at me. His eyes held me, and I struggled to look away. I glanced down as his lips began to move.  
"I'm Edward. You have no idea how long I've waited for you, Bella. I've barely been able to contain myself for these past few weeks. I've been so excited to have finally found you." He blurted out, but his voice was smooth and not at all shaky as I'm sure mine would be if I attempted to talk. Maybe he was as nervous as I was? Unlikely. He wasn't getting passed over to some vampire who had one hundred times his strength and speed, was he? And his ravishing good looks were also slightly intimidating.

His voice was smooth and velvety, just the sound of it made me shiver. His eyes were wild and wide, obviously excited - or mentally unstable, that possibility having passed through my mind a number of times.  
I sat there awkwardly for a second, staring into my lap at my intertwined fingers. I always fiddled with my hands when I was nervous or scared. You can imagine my surprise when not a minute later, with no permission on my part, I was pulled directly into his lap.  
I gasped, my whole body going completely stiff and rigid. He pulled me tightly to him, breathing in my hair. My hair? Of all the things...

I noticed how hard his hold was around me - and how cold his touch was. The icy coldness of his fingers was sinking straight through my clothes, giving me goose bumps all over. His cool breath tickled my neck, making me quiver. My eyes were almost bugging out of my head, and my head began to feel light from just his smell. My whole body tingled, and I fought my instinct not to lean back against him and completely give myself to him - no. I had to hold myself rigid instead.

"I know that you didn't want this and that it may be hard... But I'm determined to make you love me."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Edward POV_  
My mate was the most beautiful person in the whole world. More beautiful than Tanya, who had attempted to force herself onto me hundreds of times, telling me we could be good together. More beautiful than Rosalie, who everybody was jealous of. More beautiful than Alice, who dazzled pretty much every boy she ever met - Jasper being able to feel others emotions definitely didn't help. But no-one was more beautiful than my Bella. And she didn't need the purifying venom running through her veins to make her perfect, she was absolutely gorgeous as she was, even with blood pulsing thick beneath her skin.  
When Bella was on her way, I couldn't contain myself. Esme was trying to get me to go hunting, Carlisle was trying to persuade me to go read or play the piano. Jasper and Alice went for a run; Jasper couldn't be bothered with the strain of my emotions any more, Alice was getting a headache from her constantly changing visions on how this afternoon was going to pan out. She kept her visions blocked from me though, so I was going in this afternoon completely blind. Emmett and Rosalie - God only knows what they're doing.

Esme had been busying herself for weeks with cooking, teaching herself new things to cook for Bella. We already knew what she liked eating from her portfolio - hell; I could recite the whole thing by now. Although we couldn't actually decipher from the smell of what we had made whether the food would taste good or not. It all smelt revolting to us, anyway.  
When my Bella arrived at the house, I could pick out her smell straight away. I had been sitting with Esme, asking her what mated life was like, when the most potent, mouth-watering smell I had ever had the pleasure of smelling filled my lungs. Everyone moved so fast, suddenly clinging on to me. I wanted to scream at them to let me go, let me get to my mate as quickly as I could.  
Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were working on restraining me while Carlisle talked to _my_mate and her Mom downstairs.  
I listened in to the sound of her voice, relishing in it as it washed over me from downstairs. It was deep yet feminine and had a gravelly undertone to it that just seemed to suit the face in the photograph I'd been studying for weeks for weeks perfectly.

I jumped with a start when I realized something - I couldn't hear her! I could hear her... Her voice, obviously, but her thoughts drew to a complete close. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I shook my head, as if trying to clear something that was mentally blocking me from hearing her. I wanted to know what she was thinking! All of these years of wishing that I didn't have this ability, and now I was completely annoyed with myself with not being able to hear her thoughts at all. Was I not trying hard enough? Was she blocking me? I felt my eyes narrow - did she realize she was blocking me? On purpose? She couldn't do that, could she?

I stopped focusing on the sound of her voice and my current dilemma, and listened to what the words that she was actually saying. My heart almost broke when the first words out of my angel's mouth I had ever heard were "I shredded the portfolio."  
_Why would she do that?_ I repeated the question internally for a second, warring with my emotions, and stopping trying to struggle out of my families hold for a second. Why would she shred my portfolio, when I had treasured hers for the last few weeks? The only thing that had kept me going… My emotions were completely skyrocketing - I was so ecstatic but completely crushed at the same time.

"Oh, well... He's being restrained at the moment." I heard Carlisle reply, and my nostrils flared, my fists clenched. Why would he tell her that? My only mate, my only ever _human _mate, the only one there ever would be - and he had just told her that I was being restrained! Did he want me to sound like a lunatic?  
I heard my angel's heart rate pick up, as did the steady, dull tone of her mothers. Of course, that was understandable. I'd be worried if I had to pass my seventeen-going-on-eighteen-years old daughter to a group of vampires too. Especially if you've just been notified the one that this seventeen-going-on-eighteen-years old daughter is destined to a crazy vampire.  
"Restrained? Is he dangerous?" I heard my love choke out, and my heart literally shredded_. To Carlisle, now, maybe I was dangerous. But to you, my love, never._ I repeated the mantra in my head, allowing myself to be slightly comforted by the fact that we were surrounded by the woods, and she wouldn't be able outrun me. As horrible, selfish as it sounded; she had to stay here with me. She couldn't run away from me just because she was scared. Silly Bella - I'd never hurt her.

"No, no - not dangerous, just very excited. He's been waiting to see you for years, now." Carlisle amended quickly, and I scoffed. 'Excited' - is that the word for it? This overbearing, overpowering, completely perfect, ecstatically happy happiness? I hadn't been this 'excited' ever, not in my whole life - vampire or human. I heard Bella's heartbeat return back to a slightly-faster-than-healthy pace, and breathed in relief that she wasn't quite as scared of me, now.

I was becoming increasingly annoyed with Carlisle. Why wasn't he telling Rosalie, Emmett and Esme to let me go, already? She was my mate, and I should have got to meet her first! What would I have done? I had known months ago that I could never ever hurt my angel.  
I heard Bella's Mom and then Carlisle introduce themselves and then he invited them in. Finally! When could I come down and meet her? Through all these questions, I wondered whether Rose was subtlety trying to twist my arm off, because it felt that way. My thought process was interrupted as the gorgeous smell of my love got nearer, and I struggled to contain myself.

"This is the family house. You and Edward are welcome here any time, after you complete the bonding. I and my mate, Esme, live here. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all of our adopted children. You will meet Edward's brothers and sisters at some point, after you and Edward settle down." I heard Carlisle say, and I listened for any changes in Bella's heartbeat. _Thank you, Carlisle. No risk of a heart attack for my new mate in that sentence._ I thought glumly.  
If I was completely honest, I quite liked - scrap that, absolutely positively loved - the idea of me and Bella 'settling down'. I'd waited for years to be able to do that with someone. I wanted to be able to rant about my problems to someone, for someone to be able to rant about their problems to me. To be able to share a connection with someone, that you literally couldn't share with anyone else. Someone to put all of my love in to. And that would be with Bella. My beautiful Bella.

"I apologize if I am coming across rude - this is all very overwhelming. I'm sorry to have to admit this, but this isn't a life I would have chosen myself, so I am quite bitter about the situation." I heard my sweet, gorgeous love admit. My heart crushed and amended at the same time. She was apologizing for not liking the situation. I could live with that. I could, would, make her love me. Hell - maybe we would click as soon as we saw each other. Like I originally thought. It was like an invisible pull I felt to her... Dragging me closer to her. I knew she wouldn't be able to help but feel the same for me too.

Carlisle didn't acknowledge her apology verbally - I assumed he must've smiled or something at her - because he just continued a normal conversation with her and her mother._Come on, Carlisle! I'm losing my mind up here!_  
I dug my feet into the ground, trying to push away from Esme, Rosalie and Emmett - but hell, one vampire against three. Although I had a damn lot of willpower, my strength just wasn't up to scratch enough to be able to break free from them.

"Do you think you're about ready to meet Edward? I think he's busting a brain cell up there." _Yes, thank you, Carlisle! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ I heaved a huge sigh of relief, knowing I was just seconds away from meeting my angel. I heard her heart beat accelerate, her glorious blood pumping around her body a little bit faster. I smelt her hair move a small fraction of an amount - a nod. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme released their grips on my arms, and I was gone. I bounded down the stairs effortlessly, silently, trying to get there as quickly as I could to reach my little mate without scaring her.  
I only felt a twinge of nervousness within the last couple of moments before I got to the door to the room she was sitting in. _She had to fall in love with me - we were mates!_ I reminded myself sternly, and I was finally there, at the doorway. There she was. My Bella. My beautiful Bella. In the living flesh.

I positively beamed, on instinct. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, despite what she had said earlier. I was smiling so brightly at her, I felt slightly hurt when she didn't return one. I tried not to let my smile falter, and reminded myself just to be glad she was here. She would love me! I just knew she had to! I'd never heard of a situation where a vampire's mate hadn't loved the vampire they had been destined to. I let myself fully focus on the tiny little creature sitting on the sofa; the rest of the world to me was completely irrelevant.

She was even more beautiful than her pictures. Gorgeous mahogany brown locks fell across her shoulders, almost down to her waist. Her hair had a strong wave to it, and it was unbelievably thick. I wanted to bury my hands in it. She had a long slender neck, leading up to her heart shaped face. Her chin jutted out slightly, her cheeks were hollowed out. The apples of her cheeks held a dark red blush, spreading from there all the way down to her neck and chest. Her waist was impossibly tiny, as well as her legs and arms. I would have to remind myself to be as gentle as I could with her. Not that I'd ever allow myself to hurt her. She had the cutest little button nose, slightly upturned at the end, but her absolute best features were her eyes. Huge, brown dow eyes. Not the boring type of brown eyes that every human seems to have, but brilliantly bright orbs - not dull at all. I noticed that she was looking at me too, staring intently at my face.

I continued to smile under her scrutiny. Let her look at me. She hadn't even seen a picture of me yet, from what I'd heard. She seemed to be struggling with herself, trying to look away. My silly, beautiful Bella. We were mates. Of course she'd be interested in me! I'd felt the click as soon as I'd seen her - surely she had to?  
I already felt so much love for this tiny gorgeous creature, so fragile. But I knew I wouldn't hurt her. It would be impossible.  
It didn't appear that she'd be saying anything any time soon, so I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Edward. You have no idea how long I've waited for you, Bella. I've barely been able to contain myself for these past few weeks. I've been so excited to have finally found you." I told her quickly. I felt my cold, dead heart begin to warm when she shivered lightly. I'm guessing it was my voice that did it. I tended to have that effect on humans. She looked down at her hands again, twiddling her thumbs and staring intently at her fingers. She had such pretty little hands. They had to be half the size of my own.

I hadn't realized that my legs had carried me over to the sofa right next to my Bella of their own accord - it appeared that the pull was too much to deny any longer. I was sitting right next to her, awkwardly, but I craved the closeness. I wanted nothing more to bury my face into her hair, pull her into my lap and kiss her, completely devour her.  
I wanted her completely. I wanted her to be mine.  
So I did. I picked her up gently by her hips, loving the way she felt directly under my hands, and pulled her into my lap. She was so tiny and light, it felt as if she was barely there. She felt so perfect on my lap, she obviously belonged there. Completely.

She inhaled quickly, gasping, and her whole entire body went completely tense. _No, my Bella. You don't need to be scared of me, ever. I just want to hold you._ I couldn't stop myself from smiling, so happy to have my mate safely tucked into my arms. She was so perfect, so small. I pulled her closer, so her head was lying in the crook of my neck. I inhaled a deep lungful of air, breathing in the mouth-watering scent of her hair. She shivered when I exhaled, obviously from my cool breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. She had relaxed slightly, and I made a split second decision to tell her what my thoughts were.

"I know that you didn't want this, and that it may be hard... But I'm determined to make you love me." I whispered it quietly in her hair, but she breathed in quickly and sharply at my words. I told myself not to panic when she tried to pull herself out of my arms, but my mind went into complete overload as she went completely limp, flopping backwards into my chest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Bella POV_  
The second the words left Edwards mouth, I saw the stars start to dance before my eyes. I didn't know quite what was happening, apart from my head was spinning and the white sparks before my vision was gradually clouding into darkness. Was I fainting? I hadn't fainted since I was young, when I and Renee moved to Arizona. The heat made me faint frequently, until I got older, and got used to the temperature.  
I did miss the heat - I realized how cold it was in Forks on the way here, when Renee had to crank the heat in the car right up. We had never had to do that, the whole time we'd had the car. We'd hardly had to use the windscreen wipers either, but the steady drizzle of rain made it impossible to keep the windows clear.

Anyway - back to the dilemma, I'd fainted, and Edward was holding me, after declaring he would make me love him. What was he going to do with me now? More to the point - what could I do to stop him? Nothing! It was one of those weird half and half states, where I was conscious enough to talk to myself in my head, but I had absolutely no idea what was going on around me. I just hoped I'd be in the comfort of my mother's arms when I got out of this.

It's one of those things; I felt absolutely fine before I fainted, and it would just happen out of the blue, and when I woke up I would feel awful. I already had a horrendous head ache, my stomach felt like it was going to turn itself inside-out, and my arms and legs absolutely ached. Why was this happening to me? I never felt this way after I'd fainted, from what I could remember. I felt my eyelids begin to flicker, and groaned. I didn't want to even attempt to open my eyes with this migraine I had. The light felt as if it was burning through my eyelids

"Bella?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that rich velvety voice that I craved to hear, as much as I hated to admit it, literally right next to my ear. I peeled my eyelids open, blinking against the offending light. We weren't in the living room anymore. We were in a bedroom. Were we still in Carlisle's house? I really did hope we were. I didn't want to be anywhere alone with Edward, as nasty as it sounded. There was something telling me I should trust Edward, and I wanted to listen to it so badly, because I definitely felt a certain pull to him - but I didn't know the man! Could I trust the Volturi that they had paired us up correctly?

People were right. Mating was a beautiful thing, and I wished that I could love Edward someday. I wanted that sort of love. But I didn't like the fact that the choice was taken away from me. I wanted to be able to meet a man while buying a coffee, while out shopping, while out with friends. I got sick of having to tell every boy I'd ever got close enough to that nothing could ever happen between us, because I was destined to the Volturi. They left me alone pretty quickly, after that. I'd cry for days, at the unfairness of it. Why me? I asked myself constantly. When I finished school, I had very few friends left. Angela, mostly. She was the one truest to me, the whole time. She would try to get me excited for finding my mate, so it wouldn't seem so daunting. If it wasn't for her, I'd have been absolutely petrified. Like I wasn't already.

_"Imagine; someone to love you, unconditionally, forever. I'd love that, Bella, you're so lucky!"_ She'd tell me. I'd just shake my head, tears dribbling down my cheeks. I'd probably never see Angela again now. Maybe I should ask _him_. I knew it was unlikely I'd ever see Ben and Mike again - the only boys that understood my situation, and didn't dis-own me when I told them about the Volturi thing - because they were boys. I knew male vampires were extremely possessive, and didn't take kindly to other men hanging around with their mates.

"Where are we?" I asked, remembering with a start that we were no longer where I fainted. My voice was scratchy and raspy from having not used it for however long I'd been out.  
"Our house." He told me, and I shuddered. 'Our' house? I looked around the room I was in. Tastefully decorated, I'd give him that. If I had the choice, my decorating choices probably would have been something along the line of this.  
"I hope it's to your liking. I decorated it with you in mind, from what you said you liked in your portfolio."  
"It's lovely. I do like it, thank you." I told him, finding it very sweet that he'd decorated the whole thing to please me. I craned my neck and shoulders up off of the bed, as my waist was encased in his arms, creating a tight cage making me literally immobile. I smiled at him, to show that I was grateful. He beamed back at me, and I was thankful for my good manners. I didn't want to come off across as a spoilt brat - that was the last thing I needed someone who was eternally bonded to me to think.

I took note of the way we were laying. I was on the left side of a bed, and he was on the right. Well - we were both sort of on the left. I had my back pressed to his chest, and surprisingly found myself quite glad of his cold body temperature. One of his arms was twined tightly around my ribs, and the other on my hip around to my waist. My ribs felt like they were pressing painfully into my lungs and as much as I'm sure he wasn't meaning to, it was really restricting my breathing. I tried to shift my waist slightly, to test how much I could move, and Edward immediately held me tighter and his breathing became heavy, probably thinking I was trying to get away. As silly as it sounded, I didn't actually want to try and get away. The temperature... Yes, his temperature was the reason.

I sighed, and reached a hand back to touch his cheek. I wanted him to relax, so he'd maybe release me slightly. If I thought my breathing was a bit restricted then, I don't even know what it was now. He leant into my touch and his breathing gradually returned to normal. His arms loosened slightly, and I thanked the lord for that, even if it was only a miniscule amount. I removed my hand and put both of them between my thighs, hoping it could pass off as they were cold. Secretly, I just needed to be sure they wouldn't wander back to touch him.

"I've waited so long for you, you're not leaving." I heard Edward say very quietly under his breath, seemingly more for his benefit than mine. Almost as if he was assuring himself, reminding himself.  
"You're mine." He whispered, and I shuddered. I actually didn't mind being 'his', surprisingly. I never really thought I'd enjoy being addressed as someone's possession.  
"Do you think you could learn to like it here?" He said, louder, actually talking to me this time. The question shocked me slightly, and he was patient while I thought carefully about my answer. What did I say as not to offend him? Lie? Tell the truth?  
"I don't know. I don't find it as bad here as I thought it would be... I think I could." I told him, blushing at admitting something to him that I hadn't even truly admitted to myself.

_Edward POV  
_When Bella had fainted, the first thing I'd done was panic. I know that I should've done anything else, you always hear that you should just keep calm in those situations, but Bella was my newfound mate! Of course I was going to panic! I yelled for Carlisle, who was there in seconds, only to have him chuckle in my face, telling me she had only fainted. If I could've blushed, I wouldn't have. Actually, honestly - I wouldn't. I was more worried about Bella than my self-pride.

She woke up slightly, which comforted me enough to lure me out of my complete frenzy, but went straight back to sleep. I couldn't remember what it was like to sleep. I'd seen inside people's heads while they were sleeping - it wasn't a very interesting place to be. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Carlisle about the fact that I couldn't see into Bella's mind. It was like a blessing and a curse, at that moment, I wanted more than anything to be able to see inside her head, to see what she thought of me.

Anyhow, I got to hold my angel in my arms for that little while longer as I carried her back to our house, the one I had built for us. I figured it would be better if she was asleep when we got to the cottage, I had a fear she'd try and run away the second we got outside if not. Of course I'd catch her, but the sentiment behind it would hurt far too much. She had to stay here with me.

Leaving was not an option anyway. Humans who are newly mated usually have a bit of a shock when they realize that from the second they see their mate; they literally can't leave us. Humans get ill, really ill sometimes and usually re-think their decision to leave their mates. I had a feeling that unfortunately my beautiful angel may be finding that out for herself, she had no desire to stay here with me, so why would she? Of course she'd try to leave!

I was abruptly shifted from my thoughts when I heard a quiet groan.  
"Bella?" I spoke quietly, hopefully, glad she was finally awake so that I could talk to her some more. Talk her into loving me. She opened her eyes drowsily. So beautiful. She blinked against the light, slowly.

"Where are we?" She asked, quietly, her voice raspy from having just woken up. She looked so cute, like this. So vulnerable, all tucked up and safe in my arms. Only my arms. It'll only ever be my arms.

I pondered for a second or two on what to say - what do I call it? It will definitely always be 'our' house, but is that how she'd want me to introduce it? I'd spent weeks making this house perfect. The second I knew what she liked from her portfolio, I literally rushed to find things to her liking. Nothing seemed good enough, but it was as close as I could get to perfect. I only ever wanted perfect for her.

"Our house." I decided to tell her simply, just to see what her reaction would be. She shuddered lightly in my arms, and I felt my expression crumble. Was I really that revolting to share a house with? She took a second to look around the room, and I smiled bashfully inwardly, hopefully. Would she be proud of me for finding everything she liked? I hoped she would be.

"I hope it's to your liking. I decorated it with you in mind, from what you said you liked in your portfolio." I told her, hoping to draw a half decent reaction out of her. Did she not like the way I had set it up? It seemed impossible; I'd made sure I'd read that portfolio cover to cover, there was nothing I could have missed.

"It's lovely. I do like it, thank you." She told me, twisting slightly in my arms so that she could smile up at me. Her smile was truly breath-taking. So gorgeous. And all mine. Only ever mine. My heart soared. I was beaming on the inside, but didn't quite want to absolutely terrify her with my answering smile.

I instead just settled for smiling brightly back at her, but almost had a panic attack when she tried to struggle out of my arms. What was she doing? She was all smiley with me, now we're back all of a sudden to what we were at earlier? Had we not got past this? I knew this was a very intimate position to be in, but I'd only just found her. She had to understand that when vampires first find their mates, all they want is to be close to them. I figured that pressing myself up against her like this, my chest to her back, would give me some time to be close to her, and she wouldn't have to be awake for it. Little did I know how hard it would be for me to let her go, when she did try to get away.

I tightened my arms quickly, to just before the point I knew my grip would be painful for her. I didn't want her in any type of pain and I was certain she could not wiggle away from me now. Never.

My breathing went shallow but fast, and Bella sighed and reached a hand back to touch my face. I was touched and shocked by her sweet gesture, after she'd just attempted to get away from me. I leant my cheek into her hand, relishing in the closeness and warmth of her skin. I gradually calmed down, and much to my dismay, Bella took her hand away and place that along with the other one between her legs. I deduced that they were probably cold, I knew how cold my skin could be. But I wanted it to be my hand between her legs. Not her own. Silly Bella, she didn't need that now she had me. I'd willingly do anything for her. But then I remembered that she was a human; all I'd do was make her cold.

"I've waited so long for you, you're not leaving." I said under my breath, having to stake my claim on her somehow, even if she couldn't hear it. Her breathing hitched and I wondered if our position meant that maybe she'd heard it... But she didn't protest.

I couldn't wait to make Bella mine. We'd most likely have to be kept away from my family and society for a few months, vampires can get pretty crazy when other men talk to - scrap that, when other men so much as look at - their newly bonded mate. It's pretty intense.

"You're mine." I whispered so quietly that I was sure she wouldn't hear it - although I couldn't be certain, we were huddled as closely as I could manage to get us.  
"Do you think you could learn to like it here?" I asked her gently, praying she would say yes. My voice came out a lot louder than I anticipated, vibrating around the near silent room. I held my breath, waiting for what she had to say next. I don't think my Bella could be as cruel to tell me she would always hate it here.

"I don't know. I don't find it as bad here as I thought it would be... I think I could." She informed me, with that beautiful blush spreading across her face. My cold, dead heart warmed to the point the heat was spreading through my whole body, and I felt all tingly with love for this tiny creature I held in my arms. I beamed instantly, nuzzling my face into her hair and breathing in deeply. She was mine. She could learn to like it here. She would learn to love me. Suddenly, the best day ever was looking up even more.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Bella POV_  
I stayed the rest of that afternoon, peaceful, in Edward's arms. I knew he'd object to me getting up, so probably wouldn't let me anyway, but I knew my time was up when I was woke up by the pain of my stomach eating its-self, and the insistent pressure in my bladder, telling me it was completely full. And it was about god knows what time in the morning – it was pitch black outside from what I could see from the window in the  
corner.

I tried to jump out of Edwards arms to run to the bathroom, although I had no idea where it was, but Edward quickly pulled me back to him, with a tight forearm around my mid-section. I groaned as my bladder protested, threatening to overflow.  
"Edward, come on, I really need to go to the toilet - I'm gonna wet myself!" I told him  
weakly, my voice scratchy from sleep and not being used for a while.  
"I don't care." He told me, burying his face in my neck from behind, laying feather light kisses here and there. I pulled a face - disgusted by the idea. Wet myself? Oh yeah, I'm sure gonna agree to that one, huh, Edward?

Edward rubbed his hands on my ribs, while continuing to kiss me here and there.

I was becoming more and more comfortable with the fact Edward seemed to have to touch me all the time, to be honest, it wasn't all that bad, not bad at all really. I  
was starting to enjoy our little hug sessions. Edward was definitely turning me  
into a cuddler.

"Please Edward, I really need to go." I said, turning on the pleading voice. Already, I knew Edward couldn't resist that. I turned my head to face him, we were lying as we were earlier, his chest to my back, and he had a forlorn look on his face, as if he was struggling with himself. Just as the need to pee was becoming really urgent, he started to loosen his arms. I gasped in relief, springing up off of the bed and running out of the bedroom I'd been holed up in since god knows what time.

As I dashed out of the room, I barely took notice of the fabulous exterior of the house. It was exactly as I would have designed it, in my eyes it was perfect. Browns, purples, lilacs, mahogany desks and hall tables. I madly dashed around opening doors, until I finally found the bathroom. It was huge, and had a massive Jacuzzi bath with jets inside it. It had his and her sinks; I didn't really understand why he needed one since he was a vampire and everything, plus the fact I highly doubted we'd desperately both need sinks at the same time. I finally what I truly needed, a toilet. I sighed in relief when I finally let myself go after hours of waiting, and took the time to properly look around the bathroom. There was a waterfall shower that had a bench on the wall with a sliding glass door and a huge drain in the centre of the tiled floor next to the Jacuzzi bath, and the interior was mostly black and white, modern. Surprisingly, I actually really liked it.

I put my hands to my temples as a way of trying to dull an ache that had literally formed in seconds. The dull ache gradually turned into an excruciatingly painful headache, in the  
mere minutes I was in the bathroom. It was at the forefront of my mind, because  
it was very painful, for one, and really irritating. I tried to ignore it, but it was  
like a migraine, I literally couldn't focus on anything else.

As I walked back to the bedroom, I realized how hungry I was. Starving. I took my  
hands off of my temples as I walked up to the door of our bedroom - w_oah, did I  
just say 'our' bedroom?_ - because I knew seeing me clutching my head would worry Edward, and he was caring, on the brink of irritating, when he was worried.  
When I opened the door to the bedroom, Edward was sitting exactly the same way I left him on the bed, but his face lit up when I walked back into the room. I sat back on the  
edge of the bed, and he quickly gathered me in his arms, turning me so that I  
was tucked into his chest, facing him. And just like that, the raging pain in my  
skull dissipated. Back to the focus point - I was starving.

"Edward... I'm sorry to have to ask this, but… Is there any food here? I'm starving." I told him wincing at the fact I had to ask, but I felt I had exceeded the point of hunger, I was absolutely famished. His eyes immediately went wide and panicked, and he held me  
tighter, as if I was going to wilt away from not eating for a few hours and holding me tightly would stop it.  
Thinking about it, when was the last time I had eaten? I'm pretty sure it was  
within the first few hours on my way here with my Mom... _Oh, yeah, enough  
doughnuts to last me a life time._

"I'm not feeding you enough. I'm so sorry, love, vampires have a fairly different eating schedule from you, we don't eat nearly as often." I completely blanked out and became oblivious to anything he was saying, because I was still slightly dazed over the fact he  
called me love. That was new. And I liked it. A lot, surprisingly. I shivered at my new nickname, blushing slightly. I was startled out of my Edward-induced haze when  
he swung me up into his arms and began carrying me out of the room, and I  
assumed on our way to the kitchen.  
I tried to struggle, but it was pretty hard when you're up against a vampire, in case you didn't know, they're fairly strong. I mean, snap-a-grizzlies-neck-in-a-flip-of-the-wrist kind of strong.  
"I can walk, Edward." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.  
"I don't want to risk you fainting again, you might hurt yourself." He told me with a nod. "Plus, it means I can hold you for that little while longer." He added as an afterthought.

_Edward POV  
_"Plus, it means I can hold you for that little while longer." I said, in all truthfulness.  
I knew Bella was growing fonder of me, and didn't seem to mind me wanting to  
hold her all the time. So I took advantage of this and I held her all of the time. I struggled to let her go to the toilet, in all honesty, I actually wouldn't have minded if she would've wet herself in our bed. It would have meant no unbearable separation. I knew that at this early on in our relationship, the newly mated humans tended to struggle slightly. Within the first few weeks, human mates shouldn't really be away (literally, away at all) from their vampire mates, because they not only get ill, but I've been told it's a very painful experience for them. Stomach cramps, growing pains, muscle aches, severe migraines, sickness, back pains, you name it - I'm pretty sure a newly mated human has had it.

I knew I'd have to go hunting some point tomorrow or the next day, but I'd cross that bridge when I got to it. I'd get Alice or the family to come round while I was gone, to try  
and take her mind off of the pain, should she experience any.

Anyhow - I'd forgotten to feed her. My poor little mate, blushing when she had to ask me for food. I would've blushed crimson if I could've… Who forgets to feed their  
mate? I'd been so caught up in finally having my Bella cuddled up to me, I'd  
forgotten to feed her!

I'd rushed her downstairs, and shoved her in front of the fridge, telling her to choose something, and I'd make it. She chose eggs. I could do eggs.

I cracked the first two a little too hard, and the shell crumbled and cracked the yolk inside, leaving a big yellow mess all over to cooker. The third one I burnt, having forgotten about it. I know, a vampire forgetting something they did two minutes ago - but I struggled to remember anything when I had Bella wrapped around me on the kitchen chair.

It hadn't escaped my notice that I hadn't kissed her properly yet. I kissed her forehead and cheeks and hands (pretty much anywhere I could get) all the time, whenever I can get my hands on her, which is pretty much all the time now, but I was waiting for her to initiate a proper kiss. I didn't care if I had to wait weeks, months, or even years… I wanted her to initiate something.

I knew when she was 18, about 4 weeks away, we'd have to start our bonding. Bonding is more or less just sex, but a lot more meaningful than that. It is more passionate and it means so much more than just 'sex' to a vampire. It marks their mate as theirs, and brings them a lot closer. Ideally, I wanted Bella to love me by then. I already loved her.

She was getting used to me. She never protested to me holding her, which was now my favourite past time. I didn't know whether she had been feeling any mild pain while she  
was away from me, if she had, she hadn't been telling me.

The next morning, I knew I'd have to go hunting. If I was honest, I struggled to think of  
the last time I'd went.  
Bella had only been here since about noon the day before, and she was already my everything. She was my everything before I even met her, actually.  
After she'd finished her eggs, her eyes began to droop again. I understood that she should still be sleeping any way, but her stomach woke her up. Poor thing.

When she stated that she was done and said she didn't want any more when I offered it to her, I swept her up into my arms and carried her back to the bedroom. She didn't protest at all, and actually snuggled down into my arms a bit. Her eyes were half shut when I got her back to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over us. I pulled her over me so that she was lying across my chest, my arms tucked above  
my head for the time being.

"I'm going to take you to meet my family tomorrow, Bella. You've already met Carlisle, my adoptive father, but you will meet my two brothers, my two sisters, and my adoptive mother, Esme. I think you'll get on very well. I need to go hunting tomorrow, so you can spend a little while with them. I promise I'll get back as quickly as I can." I told her very softly, but she sat bolt upright, her eyes going wide. I sat up with her, stroking her arms and back lightly.

As much as it pained me to leave her, I knew I'd have to at some stage to go hunting, and it was probably better to go sooner rather than later. I didn't want it to seem like a teacher trying to tame a disobedient child, but I needed to start being away from her for short periods of time, so she could learn to be without me. As much as it pained me to do so.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked, frown lines evident on her face, obviously worried.  
"They'll love you. I've told them so much about you already. I talked about you for weeks before you arrived." She looked very thoughtful for a second, then suddenly full out beamed. She was so beautiful, dazzling when she did that.  
"Will my Mom be there?" She asked excitedly. I felt my face drop. While she was in the bathroom, Alice had text me. She'd told me that Renee, Bella's Mom, had gone home. I wasn't too sure how Bella would take it, since she hadn't actually said good bye to her Mom before she had fainted, but I would take Bella to go and see her as soon as we finished getting settled.

"Bella, your Mom went home yesterday, a little while after we left. I promise we will go see her as soon as we can." I told her gently. She opened then closed her mouth  
three times, before her lower lip started to tremble. _No, Bella, baby. Don't  
cry. Nothing is worse than you crying. I don't think I'll be able to take it._  
"She didn't say good bye." She said and I could tell by the shakiness of her voice that she was holding tears in. She was looking up at me through her lashes, wetness beginning to coat them as she blinked more frequently.

"I know, love. But we'll go see her soon, I promise. We'll try and get you over there before your eighteenth birthday." This would be best, I decided. From her eighteenth birthday onwards, we would be doing a lot of bonding. I would have to take her to Isle Esme, so that we were away from my brothers and father. As stupid as it sounded, since my brothers and father were already mated, I would get very protective over Bella during that time, and it was just better we were away from everyone for a month or so, so that no-one was in danger of getting hurt.

"It's because you bought me here after I'd fainted! If you wouldn't have, I'd still be at Carlisle's house with my Mom." I winced at her accusing words, startled by the harshness of it towards me. She yanked both of her arms out of my soothing grip, and shuffled away from me on the bed as far as she could manage without toppling over the edge. She looked down at her hands in her lap, pouting.

"Bella, love, please. Be reasonable. I wanted you to come home and have a lay down. You did wake up at the house, but you fell straight back to sleep again. I didn't know how long you'd be asleep - we haven't been around humans in a long time." I told her,  
quickly. She stared at me blankly and then got out of the bed. I watched her for a minute, to see what she'd do, and she stormed out of the room. I listened closely to where she was going, confident that I could get to any part of the house in about a second flat. She wouldn't be able to run from me. I calmed myself with this fact.

I heard the bathroom door lock, and although I could break down easily, I decided to leave her to come back to me. It was painful, but I knew she was angry with me. I didn't know how long it had been, maybe half an hour, but I was still sitting on the bed when she came in. She was clutching her temples and had a pained look on her face, and when she jumped up on the bed, she pressed her forehead into the crook of my neck.  
I laid her down with me, and she was asleep in a few minutes flat. So she got headaches when she was away from me. Maybe I'd have to rethink going hunting tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Bella POV  
_I ended up caving and going back to Edward, in the end. One, as much as I hated to admit this, was because I _actually_missed him. In the last day, I've become quite reliant upon Edward. He was good to talk to, which passed the time. I'm just gonna pretend that was the only reason. Oh, and another huge factor with me rushing back to Edward was that my head was literally threatening to explode.  
I had dealt with my fair share of headaches before obviously, and usually just took an aspirin, but seriously, this was the type of pain you can't even think straight in. I was dizzy as I braved the walk back to the bedroom, clutching my head in my hands. I was lucky I could still walk in a straight line. The pain quickly went as I tucked my head into Edward's neck, and thankfully he didn't say anything and let me sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Edward shaking me lightly, and groaned. Was it morning time already? It felt like I'd only just gone to sleep. Oh, yeah – I had. I'd been up at the ass crack of dawn, eating eggs.  
"Bella, it's time to get up. It's past mid-day." He told me, and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I quivered. His voice was entirely too loud in my ear, and I cringed away from it.  
"I'm tired!" I croaked, practically begging him to just leave me be.  
"I know, love, but Alice is threatening to come here and knock the door down if she doesn't meet you soon." He mindfully whispered this time, but I groaned.  
I heaved myself up out of the comfy confines of the blankets and Edwards arms. Edward seemed to stretch his arms out for me, but obviously thought better of it. He was the one that woke me up, right? It was just far too easy to fall asleep in the confines of his arms. I went to walk down to the bathroom to get everything over and done with, when I remembered something suddenly.

"Edward, my clothes are still at Carlisle's house." I told him shakily. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, and there was no way I was wearing them today after I'd slept in them. In all honesty, I knew he wouldn't exactly just let not meet his family because I didn't have any clean clothes - but still, it was worth a try.  
"Alice came by earlier this morning, she bought you some clothes. I don't really know why she didn't just bring the suitcases over… I think it was so you have no choice but to come with me to collect them later on today, she really can't wait to meet you." He said, with a small smile playing on his lips. He obviously thought the world of this 'Alice' person. She can't be that bad, can she? Everyone I've met of the Cullen clan so far, that only being Edward and Carlisle, were fine.

"Oh, okay. Where -" I started, but he cut me off, already knowing what I was going to say.  
"They are already in the bathroom. All of the products you said you liked to use in your portfolio are in the bathroom, in the cabinet above the sink." He told me, and I nodded, dazed.  
I trotted down to the bathroom, and after figuring out how to use the damn thing, turned the grand shower on. So many complicated buttons. Could they not use the old fashioned scale 1-10 for hot water? Gosh. It was a very nice shower though. Not to mention absolutely huge.

While I was washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo, the all too familiar ache between my temples began to return. I groaned, disappointed that some stupid head ache was going to ruin the best shower I'd ever had. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, and slathered the matching conditioner in to the ends as quickly as I could. I washed that out and then scrubbed myself clean with my freesia shower gel, another one of my favourites.

Stupid Edward. Making himself so damn impossible not to like. Buying me all of my favourite stuff.  
I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off with the fluffiest towel I'd ever had the pleasure of using. I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body, and looked around for the clothes that Edward had told me about.  
Resting on top of the laundry basket tucked away in the corner, were the clothes. I felt my mouth drop open at what 'Alice' was trying to get me to wear.

The top half, a cream knitted V-neck, the 'v' part scooping far too low for my liking, and a pair light-wash very skinny jeans. I looked at the label inside - size four, seriously? How small was this Alice person? There was a white lace bra and panty set tucked away inside the jeans, and I could tell from one look that they both looked far too small.  
I sighed, and brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush that I found in the cabinet above the sink. Anything to delay putting them clothes on.

_What would Edward think?_ I found myself asking. I smacked my forehead, scolding myself that I had asked myself that question. Who cared what Edward was thinking? I sure as hell didn't. I think. Sort of. A little bit. I kind of did.

When I had run out of things to do, I sighed and picked up the offending clothes. Now that I was almost unoccupied and my thoughts weren't on anything else, I realised that my head ache had almost rose to the point of pain it had yesterday. I figured I had better get dressed pretty damn quick, if I didn't want the pain to escalate any further. If I wanted to be able to walk back to the bedroom without walking into a banister or something.  
I picked up the bra and panty set, pulling them on quickly, just to get it over and done with. When I put the bra on and adjusted it, I was surprised to find that it wasn't too small. I pulled on the skinny fit jeans, surprised that they fit too, then the jumper.

The jumper was so soft. I wasn't going to lie to myself, it did cling to me in all of the right places, and the raised Celtic knot pattern on it actually suited me. _Until you got to the V-neck part. _I didn't like that. The fact that I was practically spilling out of the top of it, that is. The bra was to blame for that.  
I took one more look at myself in the mirror, satisfied that I looked just terrible, and walked back to the bedroom, towards Edward. His eyes were trained on the door, waiting for me to come back in, and as soon as I stepped into the room, they were transfixed on me.

"Breakfast time for the human?" He asked shakily, and I nodded, thankful that he hadn't said anything about what I was wearing to me.  
He got up off of the bed and walked to me, offering me a hand. I took it, and he pulled me close to him.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered, inhaling my damp hair. I shivered, a reaction to him I was familiar with by now.  
"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged.

"Do you think, after breakfast, you would want to leave to meet my family? I don't have to leave you there with them on your own, I could stay." He said, carefully, searching my eyes. I shook my head. I wanted to meet this Alice person. Did she dress anything like I was dressed? That would definitely explain the clothes choices.  
"Yes, that's fine." I said, and we walked down the stairs together. I say 'together' because I was literally glued to his side, his hand an iron grip on my hip. Not in a painful way, more like a comforting way.

I had a small breakfast of jam on toast, despite Edward's best efforts of trying to persuade me to let him wine and dine me, and we left the house hand in hand. I felt my heart bang in my chest.  
Would Carlisle tell everyone how rude I was yesterday? Would he understand my situation? What would Edward's family be like? What if they didn't like me? What if they talked behind my back? Vampires were notorious for their extra sensitive hearing; they could talk about me while I was still in the room without me even realising! I felt a lot more nervous now, and I scolded my inner monologue for scaring me. How stupid could I get? All this worry would turn me mad.

I was so wrapped up in myself, I barely realised that we'd came to a small clearing, where Edward let go of my hand. He turned his back to me, and just sort of stood there. He stood there, like that, for a couple of seconds, while I just sort of stared at his back, puzzled. What the hell?  
He glanced over his shoulder at me, and jerked his head. What is he doing?

"Bella?" He asked, and I felt my eye brows furrow. What?  
"What?" I asked, frustrated.  
"Hop on!" He said, and I blanched. What? Why could we not just walk like normal people?  
He laughed, "Because we are about five miles out from my parent's house , it'll take us all day to walk at a human pace." He told me, and I stood there, confused. Could he read my mind or something? It turned out I had actually voiced my colourful, interesting thoughts - which he then answered.

I sighed, and jumped on his back. His back was solid, and I could feel the muscles there between my thighs. His skin was literally like rock, and he reached back a hand to place gently yet firmly around my knee, I suppose he wasn't convinced I wouldn't throw myself off of him. I wrapped my arms around his chest, trying to get a subtle feel of his obviously well sculpted chest.  
He sighed happily, and I buried my face into his neck. Whoa, seriously, I almost fainted. He smelt gorgeous. I swooned at his smell. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. If they were as fast as everyone said vampires were, I was gonna get a bad case of vertigo. Can you get vertigo from riding a vampire? Oh, that sounded dirty. Could you get vertigo from -

"Bella?" His velvet voice broke me out of my inner ramblings.  
"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes still closed.  
"We're here." What? Already? Seriously? What did he say, five miles? Five miles in like, what, two minutes? He was pretty damn fast.

I took a few deep calming breaths, and jumped down from Edward's back.  
Yes, this was the same house I came to... Yesterday? Seriously, it was only yesterday? It seemed centuries ago I was in the car with my Mom. And I missed her so much, already. What was she doing at this moment? Still on the way home, actually. I realised then how awkward I had been by insisting she drove me to Forks, and denying the plane tickets from the Cullen's. She'd have to do the whole journey home on her own now. Nice going, Bella.

Edward took my hand and gently pulled me to the door. I stumbled forward, keeping my face hidden by my hair, which was now completely dry from my shower. He snaked his arm around my back, and I found myself leaning into him slightly.

The house had glass walls, and I was sure that the motto the Cullen's lived by was 'because they can'. Who had glass walls on their house? I'm sure they must get dozens of creepers peek into their house daily.  
I saw Carlisle literally just appear in front of the door, opening it for us with a huge grin. Seriously, vampires are too fast for my weak human eyes. Even though I was considered to have above perfect sight.  
I saw Carlisle glance at mine and Edwards' stance and I swear I saw his smile get bigger. As if that was even possible.

Carlisle invited us in and ushered us through to the living room. This time, I felt like I was being viewed like meat or something. There were five other people in the room as well as Edward and Carlisle, every single one had their eyes trained on me.  
One small, pixie like girl with black hair and a cute elfin face was clapping her hands together excitedly, bouncing on the lap of a shaggy blonde haired man. They were both sitting on one of the sofas, the same one I fainted on yesterday. Those two had to be mated.

There was a tall blonde woman, who looked like a greek goddess. She was standing up, with her arms crossed, looking down at me. Her stare, unlike the cute little pixie woman, made me want to wilt. A huge - and I mean huge - man had his arm wrapped around the back of her thighs, sitting down on a chair that seemed too small for him next to her. He was smirking at me, the dimples the size of craters clearly evident.

There was one woman who had got up to see Carlisle and was now wrapped around him, not in an inappropriate way, the type of way old people hug. I assumed she was the mother figure of the family - Esme, was it? - and it seemed she would be impossible not to like with her motherly smile and warm eyes. I had to remember that she could probably kill me in seconds. No 'probably' about it, actually, she definitely could.

Edward was standing protectively at my side, his arm now wrapped around my waist even tighter. I leant into his side even more.

"This... Is my family." Edward told me, and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. That was his introduction? Well, that was awkward. The small pixie girl was the first to get up out of the shaggy blonde's lap. He made a quick swipe for her, but she avoided his grabbing hands, giggling. He chuckled under his breath. They were cute together, I decided.

The pixie girl was suddenly right in front of me. Damn, she's not that small. She looks really small. But she's the same height as me! Am I that short? That can't be right. I'm not looking down at her though; we're eye to eye... Cease inner ramblings, little person, well, not that little since we're the same height... No - anyway, someone is talking to you.

"I'm Alice." Said the pixie girl, surprising me when she leaped forward to hug me. I tensed up immediately, shocked by her forwardness. She released me from her tight grasp eventually. "I know we're going to be just great friends!" She informed me excitedly. I nodded and smiled what I assumed was quite weakly at her.  
"This is my husband, Jazz." She said, gesturing over to the man she'd escaped from. She blew him a kiss, winking in his direction.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. It'll be nice, not to see Edward moping all the time." Melt. He had a southern accent. I swear, me and Angela fantasised over these types of men, daily, when we were in high school. I now wasn't so sure – Edward seemed more my type of dream man now.

"Actually, really, he's called Jasper. He only lets me call him Jazz. He doesn't like it from anyone else. He only really likes it from me. Do you like being called Jazz, huh? I call you it regardless, but do you like it better now? Now that I call you it more often? Jasper is just so long and old fashioned. So is Edward, can we call you Ed? You didn't use to like that, but do you like it now? Or Eddie, that doesn't sound that old fashioned. But you don't look like an Eddie. Or an Ed, really. Maybe we should just change your name completely. Update it?" Everyone was chuckling at her. Damn, fellow rambler. I tend to go off on one, a lot, too. I found myself giggling too.

The tall blonde woman sighed, striding over to me in her 6-inch heels with her leggy figure. Damn her. She stopped short, a few meters in front of me. She looked down at me, not smiling.  
"I'm Rosalie, and that's Emmett." She sighed, gesturing to the man sitting in the arm chair. He smiled at me. I smiled back. It was sort of hard not to, what with those dimples he had going on. Rosalie offered me nothing else as she strode back over to 'Emmett'.

A tiny, frail figure was suddenly right in front of me. She had to be shorter than me. Yes, she was. Thank God. I was getting worried.  
"I'm Esme. Carlisle's my mate, and I'm Edward's mother." She said, smiling up at me with huge eyes. And damn - she had those dimples as well.  
"For all intents and purposes." Edward added, and Esme's smile dropped slightly. She obviously preferred to think of herself as the real mother of the family, not just someone stepping in. I found that I was actually quite good at this people reading stuff. Or vampire reading stuff?

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, glancing around the room, nervously. They all nodded and smiled (well, some smiled while others, namely Rosalie, preferred to glare) warmly at me.  
"Go hunt then, Edward. Let her have some time with her new family!" Alice said, clasping her hands together excitedly. What had I agreed to?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Edward POV  
_Bella was absolutely perfect. She truly was. I couldn't think of a better mate than Bella. She was beautiful, obviously. The first thoughts in Alice's head as soon as Bella walked in the door was the amount she would be able to do with Bella's hair. Alice, who as a human was bought up in an asylum which had very strict rules against the length of hair and would shave it off when it got too long, was changed during the stage where her hair was just growing out. Which meant it was always going to be short, and choppy. There were very limited options to what she could do with her hair, so she was ecstatic when she saw Bella's. Never jealous. My beautiful hearted sister.

Jasper was uncomfortable around Bella. Not only did her blood smell absolutely gorgeous and completely potent to any vampire, the nerves were rolling off of her, making Jasper pretty edgy. I could see, in his head, him desperately trying to send waves of calm towards her, but she was just in too much distress. I didn't realize introducing her to my family would have this much of an effect on her. My poor baby. She had nothing to fear, ever.

Emmett was just full out smirking at her when he got introduced, not even bothering to make his own introduction. He was taunting me, through his thoughts, about me finally 'getting some'. Always so crude. I wanted to go and pummel his smirking face but I didn't want to frighten Bella. I especially didn't want her to be frightened of me. I had pulled Bella into my side protectively, and was pleasantly surprised when she curled into my chest a little more. My beautiful Bella. Moments like this made my day. Actually, not my day - my life.

Esme was practically buzzing with happiness. She was so happy Bella had settled in quickly, especially after Carlisle had warned her it may not go as planned, what with Bella not wanting the relationship. I remember Carlisle admonishing me constantly before she got here - 'no one can deny the mate'. The pull was just too strong. I understood perfectly now. Bella literally wouldn't be able to resist me. For this, I was glad.

I was secretly ecstatic that the mate held that sort of power over her the fact that she couldn't ever get away from me being a completely added bonus. As horrible as it sounded, I just couldn't stand the thought of her possibly ever being able to get away. Ever. I knew she had been getting horrible headaches when she spent short amounts of time away from me. She had come back from the bathroom clutching her temples the previous night, and I felt absolutely awful for causing her pain, which meant she couldn't even have a little alone time to think things through. What with everything happening, she deserved at least that. Although it thoroughly pained me to leave her. I was very reluctant to go hunting. The fact Bella was getting migraines while I was relatively close and only away for very short periods of time made me very nervous to leave her. Plus, so early on in our relationship I didn't really want to keep leaving her – I wanted to be around her as much as possible.

Although Bella was warming up to me, and I was so glad she accepted my need to have her close often, I couldn't stand the thought that in reality, she didn't or hadn't wanted me at all. Carlisle was impressed that she'd settled in with me so quickly, since he knew first-hand how much she disliked the situation she had been forced into. I wouldn't blame her if she hadn't.

She was truly beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at her. I mostly watched her while she slept - I thought she'd be more comfortable that way. I think she'd probably have a fit if she knew though, whenever she caught me staring, this gorgeous blush would spread all the way from her cheeks down to her chest.

When I bought her round to visit my family, as much as I didn't want to show it, I was nervous. Not because I had any doubt that my family wouldn't completely adore Bella, just because I knew Alice could be overwhelming, Rosalie was mostly intimidating and stony, and Emmett just overly scared people with his size and structure.

I wanted them to see how perfect me and Bella were together, to prove that all of those years of waiting and trying to set me up were completely necessary, not so much the setting me up part, and totally worth the wait.

I was honestly re-thinking going hunting, but Carlisle noticed my hesitance to leave Bella and bombarded me with thoughts of how my eyes would probably scare Bella if they got any worse, and that I could possibly lose control around her. I could never harm Bella, but I had to admit humans generally get a bit freaked out by my eyes when they get to the stage that they are so black that my pupils actually looked lighter in contrast. It wasn't a pretty thing to look at. So I just made the decision to keep myself fed. I didn't want to scare my Bella.

So, I decided it had to be done - I had to go. I do worry though.

_Bella POV  
_I knew from the way that Edward was slowly peeling himself away from me that he had decided to go hunting. I didn't really want him to go, I didn't trust these other vampires as much as I trusted him. And I wasn't too keen on getting another one of those headaches. I had deciphered that it was the mates doing. I literally couldn't get away from him, now. How would anything work? Would it be this way forever?

I shook my head in dismay. I remember when I was sixteen, making a plan on how I would fool this mate person into thinking that I loved them, lull them into a false pretence and sense of hope, then make a run for it. Now, I realized the problems with my very well thought out plan. One, vampires are faster. Two, I felt like my brain would crush under the pressure of my skull every time I'm away from Edward for more than half an hour. Likely less.

When Edward laid one last kiss on the back of my knuckles, he hadn't kissed me properly as of yet, I clutched to his hand. I tried to do my best not to look like a kid throwing a temper tantrum. I didn't want the family to think I didn't like them, but they intimidated me and I wanted Edward to stay.

His eyes flashed with pain, and I thought I had won him over with my amazing telepathic skills, right when he pulled his hand out of mine completely and made for the door. He didn't even look back. He left me with a bunch of vampires and didn't even look back. He was so getting the silent treatment when he got back.

I blinked slowly, taking a deep breath, and when I opened my eyes, Esme was about two inches in front of my face. I jumped and gasped, involuntarily taking a step back, but it didn't disgruntle her. She beamed at me, dimples fully-active and I couldn't help but smile shyly back.

"You have no idea how long Edward has been waiting for you, dear. I'm sure you'll learn to love it here. Edward has a bit of a quick temper and is definitely the... Morose one of the family, but I know you're exactly what he needs." She told me, nodding vigorously, but without disrupting a hair on her head. Trust me to get left with the one that couldn't control his temper. As sweet as he was to me.

"He's always been sweet to me." I informed her and then laughed nervously.  
"Oh, he better be!" She laughed openly, everyone else laughing slightly along with her. "Don't worry, Bella, he loves you too much. He'll always be on his best behaviour with you!" She informed me, still giggling. I forced a laugh, but was cringing slightly at the words 'he loves you'. We stood there awkwardly, in almost silence. What was there left to say? She was looking at me expectantly; as if I was just going to burst open, begin telling her my life story. Dimples or not, it was not happening.

I looked down at my feet, shuffling nervously. I could almost cry, now that Edward had left. I didn't want him to be away. I liked him most. Out of these people (vampires) anyway.

"I think Alice is eager to take you shopping. It's one of her favourite past times." Esme began talking again, but I was blanking out. Shopping? I could barely walk in a straight line after less than an hour away from Edward. Esme was blinking up at me with those gorgeous coloured eyes that Edward had - well, every vampire I'd ever met had, really - and it was impossible not to smile down at her. I didn't want to like this family, but they were just so impossible not to like. Especially some... Meaning Alice. Yes... Definitely meaning Alice. And Esme, curse her dimples.

Suddenly, Alice was shoving Esme out of the way, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her nose about two inches away from mine. Literally, since we already established I was about the same height.

"Yes, shopping! We have to go shopping! I love shopping! Do you like shopping, Bella?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.  
"No." I answered, truthfully, worried about how she would react. She tutted at me.  
"Silly Bella, you can't be a part of this family and not love shopping! You will love shopping , trust me." She said, smiling evilly, and I had half a mind, no matter how cute she was, just to tell her I didn't want to be part of this 'family' in the first place. It was only the fact my head exploded every time I was away from Edward that was keeping me here. That was _all._ That was _definitely all_ there was to it.

Alice took my hand and began dragging me towards the living room door.  
"I'm going to give you a tour, because you'll be here quite often. I assume, anyway. If Edward can keep his hands off of you for long enough. Esme won't approve." She said, giggling, practically beaming back at me. She had her eyes transfixed on my face, not even paying attention to where she was going.  
"This is the kitchen. We don't really use it. Well, we've never used it. We just have it to keep up appearances, really. Just like all of the bathrooms and toilets... We don't really need them, they're props. But now that you're here, I think we'll be using them a whole lot more. Unless Edward decides he wants to keep you with him all of the time. Which he probably will, selfish boy." She said, rolling her eyes.

She showed me the kitchen, the downstairs toilet and then dragged me off up the stairs. As I walked - no, was yanked - up them, I noticed a peculiar display covering a vast expanse of the wall.

"Graduation caps?" I asked - even to my own ears my voice sounded blunt.  
"Yes. Private joke. Earned every single one." She said, smirking wickedly.  
"Hey - that's pretty miserable." I said, frowning. If I got changed into a vampire, would I have to do that? Sit through high school a bazillion times? I didn't want to. It was already bad enough that my own mother had to practically erase me from every file the school and anyone else ever had of me. Like I'd disappeared of of the face of the earth. Speaking of my mother, I could just imagine her looking at these graduation caps.  
"How creative!" She'd say. My eyes started watering, but I held the tears back. I wanted my Mom. So much.

Vampires weren't known to the rest of the world, you see. It's one of those things - only certain people know about vampires. For example, me and my mother knew. I was destined to be a mate ever since I was born, so, although very few people knew what the stamp meant, a stamp went on my birth certificate, saying that I belonged to the Volturi. People knew that the stamp meant this, but didn't know that it meant that I was going to have a mate. The only people allowed to know about vampires were immediate family of the destined mate - my mother, in my case - and no one else. Anyone that was told outside of that little group of people were killed. There were certain schools and meetings and stuff I could go to, that were literally just full of vampires and their mates.

Although I've only ever been told very little about it, I knew some stuff about why I belonged to the Volturi. It was because of a man called Aro, and the Italian government. It was quite a few centuries ago now, but the laws had been set in place ever since. A certain army of newborn's made by a group of vampires attacked Italy, trying to overthrow the Volturi. The Volturi dealt with them quickly and swiftly, before they caused any real damage. The Volturi turned to the Italian government, who were threatening them, what with the vampire secret having been revealed to those very few who had witnessed the attack. The government threatened to reveal vampires to the rest of the world, and Aro got involved - the head of the Volturi. Aro said that they'd kill any one that knew the secret, and that he did. He left one member of the government alive though - and blackmailed and threatened him until he gave him what he wanted. If he didn't agree, he'd kill him and do it anyway.

Aro wanted a sacrifice of humans every year. A certain number - only a few thousand. He didn't want them for food, he wanted them for mates. He had realized that the number of vampires finding mates every year was rapidly decreasing, and it was because they weren't being found quick enough. So Aro put together a plan. Every newborn baby had a test done, to see if they'd ever be compatible with a vampire. This test, along with a portfolio, would determine which vampire you would be destined to. Not that many nurses or doctors actually knew why the test was done; they just did it, and wrote down 'positive' or 'negative' on the babies file. There weren't actually that many compatible babies born every year, but I happened to be one of them. I had one of those stamps on my birth certificate. I had had a compatibility test done. Mine turned out positive. And I now belonged to the Volturi. I belonged to Edward.

I was snapped out of my musings when Alice began tugging on my hand insistently. I let my eyes come back into focus, and realized that my gaze was transfixed on the graduation caps. She dragged me down a hallway, and I was almost blinded as she opened a door - of a room of complete pink. Literally, pink. Everything was pink. Sequins adorned every pillow that lay on the humongous bed, and glinted in the light.  
"Wow." I said, not being able to think of anything else I could possible say.  
"This is mine and Jazz's room!" She squealed in delight.  
"And he likes this?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light and playful.  
"No... Not really... But he gives me anything I want! He loves me." She giggled, dragging out the 'loves' and I rolled my eyes, having to give into laughing. She shut the door over, and pulled me again. If I'm honest, I thought I had retina burn from looking at her room.

She opened the next door, and the interior for that one reminded me more of a kitchen than a bedroom.  
"This is Rose and Em's room." She said. I looked pointedly down to a headboard that had obviously been ripped from the bed, fingerprints indented into the top of it and everything.  
"Yeah... Rose and Em are different... They get a little... Eh - I don't know." She shrugged, while I shuddered. Dear God - help me now.

There weren't any more doors up that hallway, so instead she dragged me in the other direction. The last bedroom didn't have a door on it. As we got closer I could see it better. This was my type of room. It had white walls and white stained wooden flooring. The walldrobe looked like it was made of oak - it had no doors on it though. There was a bookcase literally brimming with worn books and a ton of CD's. I dragged my fingers along them, surprised to see that it was my type of music. I liked listening to this sort of stuff. The only thing that did shock me, however, was that there was no bed.

"This is Edward's room." Alice announced quietly. I should have known. _Who else's would have it been, moron? _I asked myself, mentally hitting my head. The one room I take interest in and it had to be Edward's. So maybe we were perfect for each other. So what?  
"No bed?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.  
"No... We don't sleep." She told me, and I nodded an infinitesimal nod. "Jazz and I, and Rose and Em - we all engage in other... Activities... So we need things like beds. Edward didn't. He may need to invest in one now though." She dissolved into giggles while I felt my face burn, turning all types of shades of pinks, reds and purples I'm sure.  
"We all have our own houses, just like you and Edward, but sometimes we like the company." She said, shrugging. I suppose it could get a little dull, just two of you for eternity.

Anyway... Esme and Carlisle's room is right at the end, and so is Carlisle's office... But they're boring." She told me, grimacing and wrinkling her nose. She actually looked kind of cute.

I was just musing on this, when I suddenly was overcome with an overwhelming wave of fatigue.  
"Alice?" I said, my voice taught.  
"Hm?" She said, a dreamy look on her face.  
"I think I'm gonna - " And black, again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Bella POV_  
Eurgh... No. Not yet. Don't make me suffer just yet. A few more minutes - seconds, please? Anything? I could feel the blackness I had been enveloped in become hazy round the edges and literally as soon as that had started happening, I felt the pain. This wasn't like a migraine of any sort. This was the sort of head ache that you couldn't even see through the pain, you couldn't even think of anything but. As I became more aware, so did the pain. This was an Edward headache. I'd experienced three of them and I'd take a week's worth of normal migraines any day.  
As I became more aware, I heard people's voices. I wanted to scream at them to shut up, my head was already banging enough as it was. At that moment, I felt as if I'd take death over this pain.

I remember watching a program once with my Mom, and there was this weird man with a ratty goatee that had crashed into a lamp post or something on his motorbike and had a compound fracture on his leg. I didn't watch that bit, but I vaguely remember the doctors, they just would not leave him alone. On the side of the road, with no pain medication or anything, they were moving his leg around, putting it in a brace, shuffling him about. He was just begging them to leave him alone, but they didn't.

This was one of those things. Also very irrelevant. My head is absolutely thumping, and I'm worrying about some weird dude with a goatee?  
"She's awake!" I heard someone squeal - loudly, might I add - and I immediately knew it was Alice. Unless Emmett had taken a particularly girly tone.  
"Yes - thank you, Alice." I heard Esme say exasperatedly, but I could hear the smile in her voice. Hm, I never imagined her being much of a sarcastic person. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

What am I talking about? Made the final decision - I am officially going mad.

"Bella, honey. Do you think you can get up? Just sit up?" I heard Esme whisper in my ear, and I shied away from the sound. Too loud! Sitting up was out of the question. I didn't answer though - as I said, I wasn't too capable of anything with this head ache. Hell - can it even be called a head ache when it gets this bad?

I realized with a start that something was missing. That something was the hugest factor towards my 'head ache'.  
"Come on, Bella, baby... You need to sit up." Without even registering much of what she said, I burst into tears. It was the nickname more than anything. Mom called me that. 'Baby'. It was my favourite nickname from her, especially during the last few weeks I had with her. I don't know why, but it made me feel small again and gave me comfort. But not coming from Esme. Esme calling me baby did not give me comfort.

I sobbed, the tears trickling down my face and soaking into my low v-neck sweater - stupid Alice - coating me in salty tears. They ran into my mouth, into my hair, sinking into the contours of my face.  
"I think she's hysterical. Shall we slap her? I heard you should do that once." I heard Alice say - oh so helpfully. I panicked slightly when everyone went silent for a moment, as if contemplating it.

"No!" I managed to choke out. My own voice rang through my ears, too loud!  
"I-I just want Edward." I told them, finally opening my eyes. The light burned and stung and added to my 'head ache' but I could finally see their faces. It was only Alice and Esme in Alice's room with me. Why Alice's room? God - the sequins. The pink reflected off of every surface, and I struggled to keep my eyes open - to fight against it.

Then I saw their faces. Esme had her hands clutched over her heart, with sad eyes and a watery smile (if she could cry, it would be watery anyway). Alice was just full out beaming; her cheeks pushed up so far you could barely see the blacks of her eyes. Gosh. Was this all over the fact that I said I wanted Edward? Was that really such a big mile stone? Obviously.

"He'll be back soon - any moment, darling, I promise. Carlisle phoned him a little while ago. He's getting here as fast as he can." She told me, and as soon as the words left her mouth, the door flew open. I groaned against the noise of the door slamming against the wall, the cracks forming like cobwebs. Or was that just my eyes going demented what with my pain deluded mind? I couldn't be sure - the force seemed pretty strong...

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, running to inspect the wall with absolute horror. Maybe it wasn't just my eyes. Edward wasn't paying any attention to Alice's rant - because as soon as he saw me, he froze for a few seconds, then rushed over. He scooped me up in his arms, and I pressed my forehead into his neck, just like I usually did. The pain didn't just go like it usually did, but gradually improved until I was left with a dull ache, that resembled a normal head ache. I welcomed it.

"Don't worry, baby - I won't have to leave for at least another week for hunting." He whispered comfortingly into my hair. We were discussing him going hunting again already? He'd only just got back! I rolled my eyes, happy that the aching had finally retreated from the back of them. Wait - what had he called me? Baby? This wasn't the 'baby' that Esme and my Mom had called me... No, this was an entirely different brand of pet name - one that made me all warm and melty inside. Would he make a habit of calling me baby? Damn - I hoped so. I liked it. A lot.

"I think I'll take her home now, Alice." He whispered, quite quietly, but loud enough that I could hear. Alice shook her head wildly, clutching her hands to the side of her face. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She said in quick succession, my human ears barely had enough time to separate the words.  
"She's only just got here! She's barely met the family! You're here now - she won't faint or anything! I promise!" She said, nodding frantically, her caramel-bronze eyes wide.

"Alice..." He said, looking down wistfully at me. He had a pained look in his eyes, looking to me from his sister.  
"Esme wants to talk to her! Carlisle, too! Jasper, Rose and Emmett just have to get used to her a little... You know how Rose gets. What better way to get her to warm up to Bella than spending a few hours with the family? Please, please, please? Please?" She said, and I stifled a laugh. People must have to be pretty tough to tell her 'no' in this family... I can't even imagine the trauma when she goes shopping.

"Okay, but just an hour or so..." Edward trailed off, and Alice clapped her hands, beaming. I almost cried in frustration. As horrible as it sounded, I just wanted to go home. Woah - home? Did I seriously just say that? Edward's house. I want to go to Edward's house.

I tried to keep my huffing and puffing to a minimum, because I didn't want to be rude to his family. And I was just glad to get my headache gone.

"Do you like make overs, Bella?" Alice asked me excitedly, and I winced, grimacing. "Eh..." I just told her, vaguely. I didn't want to disappoint her again; but I didn't like makeovers or shopping. They appeared to be her favourite things… I can't imagine us having a particularly strong bond in the near future. Along with the ice queen - Rosalie. She was just plain mean.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I bought your walldrobe - I buy everybody's." She told me. So she was the culprit for my attire!  
"I am just so excited about your hair, Bella! I mean, Rosalie has long hair, but yours is even longer! I used to have hair like yours." She said, reaching over to finger a snarl of my hair. Her eyes had a sad faraway look in them, and I immediately amended - I'd do anything for this girl; just to avoid the hurt in her eyes. I decided not to ask the cause of them.

Alice sidled closer to me, sliding her hand under Edward's arm, dragging him along. He was still holding me - but I didn't struggle to escape. He wouldn't like that. He always gets this hurt look on his face that just makes me feel really bad.

We walked back down the hallways, and into the living room. The whole Cullen family were sitting there in their usual picturesque perfection, looking slightly awkward on the sofas. They all, excluding Rosalie, offered me bashful smiles, and Alice continued to tug Edward into the room. He was still holding me, and I wanted to struggle down, but as I said, the puppy eyes. They honestly killed me.

I tried to smile at everyone, including Rosalie, as Edward walked over to go and sit on the sofa.

He continued to cradle me as he sat down, pushing his face into my neck - inhaling. If it had been anyone else, it would've been creepy. With Edward, as much as I hate to say it, it was quite cute.  
"So, Bella, tell us about yourself!" Esme exclaimed suddenly, making me jump.  
"Erm... Theres not really an awful lot to tell." I told her, wringing my hands nervously. I never liked speaking out to any more than a couple of people, especially ones I didn't know that well.  
"I understand you went to a school in Phoenix - what was it like there?" She asked me, eyeing me carefully. She sure knows how to pick the questions - huh?  
"Isolating." I told her coldly, darkly. I was being hard on her, I know - but honestly, my life was quite a dark place all through school. Apart from people like Angela and Mike and my Mom, I had absolutely no one. Once someone knew I belonged to the Volturi, although they had no idea what 'belonging to the Volturi' meant, no-one wanted to be my friend. It was isolating. It was dark. It was awful.

Esme's face dropped ever so slightly, and I felt Edwards stomach begin to rumble and vibrate against my side. Was he growling?  
"The school was isolating? Or the area..." Esme trailed off. Was she seriously asking me this? She knew the reason. Edward - although not directly - was the reason I was isolated. No-one wanted me. The teachers were scared of me, even! It wasn't that the students there didn't like me - they just knew it was better to stay away.

"No." I took a deep breath. Now is a good of a time as any, right?  
"Mom told me that I belonged to the Volturi and was destined to be mated when I was 15. I didn't like it then, hell, I still don't like it no-..." I paused, not even bothering to look at Edwards face, knowing the heartbreak it would cause me.  
"I didn't even begin to consider the idea until a few days ago. I'm better used to it now, and I'm beginning to come around to the idea that I may like it someday... But anyway - Mom told me... A few weeks later, someone asked me out." I was cut off by a harsh growl from Edward. It was feral, primal, something told me I should be scared, but I wasn't... I felt the urge to... Comfort him?

"I went out with him a couple of times, but Mom explained to me that it could never go anywhere, because even if we did fall madly in love or something..." I swallowed. This had always been the part that had been hardest for me. I didn't like the fact that the choice had been taken away from me. Edward continued growling, loudly, but I chose to ignore it, and attempt to talk over him. Vampires had super good hearing - the Cullen's would be able to hear me. "That it could never happen. Because when I was eighteen, I'd have that choice taken away from me anyway. Because my mate would need me, and I'd become dependent on them. I didn't really know what the 'dependent' part would mean until a few days ago... Yeah - well, anyway... When I told him - the person I'd been dating - that I belonged to the Volturi he completely snapped. He told everyone, and apart from a few people that didn't choose to judge me over something they knew absolutely nothing about - I had barely any friends. Everyone left me alone, because although they had no idea what it meant, I belonged to the Volturi."

I blew out a breath, puffing my cheeks out and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence - Emmett broke it.  
"Weeelll..." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Why don't we tell our stories - now that we have Bella's?" Emmett asked, and I smiled at him.

"I'll go!" Esme volunteered quickly. Everyone looked over to her, and she suddenly deflated. Didn't seem so sure.  
"When I was 16... I was forced into a marriage." Everyone gulped, and already this story was sounding much like mine. I had a feeling her story before becoming a vampire wasn't a good one.  
"For many years, I was subjected to this marriage... He was abusive, and the only relief I ever got was when he went out to war for a few months. One day, when my husband was still out at war, I started showing signs of pregnancy. Unfortunately, we didn't have the methods like you people do nowadays," She told us, but it seemed that it was only relevant to me.  
"So we had to go off of instinct. I got awful morning sickness, and I thought I looked a little bigger." She said, looking off to the left, getting a faraway look in her eyes.  
"It's no secret, Bella, that I've always wanted children. I love them. So, when Ralph came back from war and I told him -" She choked on a dry sob.

I had noticed Carlisle's arm snaking around Esme's waist gradually as she'd been telling this story, and to my surprise, he just full out pulled her into his lap. She cried quietly into his shoulder, and I took an experimental glance across the room. Alice had the puppy dog eyes on; Jasper was cuddling her into his side, every now and again giving her a kiss on her forehead. I was very shocked, to put it lightly, to see Rosalie no longer standing beside Emmett with his arm wrapped around her thighs, but straddling his lap leaning into the crook of his neck, her fingers buried into his hair, gasping loud gut-wrenching sobs. He patted her back, and I just sat there, dazed.  
"S'okay, baby. You have me. Always, I promise." He was repeating quietly into her ear. She wasn't at all reassured by this. I almost cried for them. I had no idea what she was crying for - but it was cute what Emmett was doing for her. I wanted a relationship like that. Again, I was reminded by my own traitorous subconscious that I did have Edward, and I could very well have a relationship like that.

Esme continued. "I told him that I was pregnant. He went ballistic. He beat me beyond recognition. It was his intentions to hurt the baby. That night, he left to go get drunk or something," She spat, he lower lip trembling as she made eye contact with me. "I lost the baby. I was about five months along, from what I could tell. I... I went out, to the cliffs. They're similar to the ones we have here in Forks. But below them, it's ground - not water." She told me, and looked down at her hands. "I threw myself... And I woke up in the arms of this gorgeous man here, writhing in pain - because his little selfish self decided he simply couldn't live without me." She was no longer looking at me, but tracing Carlisle's lips. He kissed her finger, and she laughed. She kissed his cheek.

"I was good friends with the Volturi," He told me, and I jumped at the sound of his masculine voice. "You see - there's a catch that a lot of the human mates don't get told. The Volturi can only mate vampires that want to be mated. Obviously, by taking yourself off of the mating list you are more or less denying yourself happiness... But because I was good friends with the Volturi, I would have no problem getting back onto the mating list. But it looks like I didn't need the list. I found my mate all on my own." He kissed Esme's cheek.

"Thank you for telling me." I said, quietly. They both smiled warmly at me.  
"I was also not on the mating list." Jaspers southern accent broke through the silence. "No one even knew I was a vampire. I had no family. My creator, Maria... Was building an army. I was a soldier during my human time, and she thought I could be of great use to her. From what I remember... I was about 21. I killed all of the newborn's when they weren't needed any more. I could sense everything they felt." He spat, his mouth turned down into a frown. "One day, I just left. It had never occurred to me before. Maria got killed by her own army in the end. The Volturi then destroyed them all. I'm lucky to have got away while I did." He said. "I never knew there was another way to live - off of animals, I mean - until I met Alice. I still struggle sometimes now. I did rebel a bit, during the time Alice was teaching me. We also just met... Well, she'd seen me - in one of her visions."

Alice continued the story for him. "I saw a cafe in my vision. I found the cafe, and sat in there every day, until I finally saw him." She said, smirking.  
"I remember she just sauntered up to me, and basically dragged me on her travels." Jasper joked, leaning in to kiss her neck. She swatted his chest.  
"I totally did not!" She exclaimed, grabbing him - not at all roughly - by the front roots of his hair so he would face her. He grinned at her.  
"I told him that I'd seen him in my visions, and he agreed to come with me. We found everyone else later!" She told me, and I nodded. Would she tell me her story? The reason she got that sad look in her eyes earlier?

"I don't remember all that much from my human life time. I know that my..." She took a breath.  
"Parents didn't want me. You see - I thought I could see visions during my human life time. They called me backwards, delusional. They disowned me. They didn't want me. They put me in an asylum, hoping to fix me." She stuttered.  
"I think I was admitted when I was about seven... And some one - I don't know or remember who... Changed me when I was about f-fifteen." I felt my jaw drop. No wonder she was so tiny! She was so beautiful for a person with the body of a fifteen year old. I briefly wondered if the fact she was only young was why she was so excitable all of the time.

"Oh my God." I felt myself say, without even meaning to. Who could ever do something like that to their own child? At age seven?  
"It's okay, though, Bella. If it hadn't happened... I would never have met my Jazzy." She told me with a triumphant nod, then leaning over to kiss 'Jazzy'. I'm pretty sure that if he could have blushed, he would have. He seemed quite old fashioned and set in his ways, bless his heart.

"Rosie here saved me." Emmett's voice boomed over to me. "I got mauled to death by a bear while I was out hiking, and she bought me back to Carlisle, begging him to change me." He said. 'Rosie' was still curled up on his lap, her back to me. She was the only one left with a story... Should I change the subject? I had a feeling it would be slightly awkward if we all just sat here for minutes waiting for the next person to talk. I waited for 149 seconds, before I opened my mouth.

It just so happened, the moment I chose to say "thank you for telling me all of your stories," Rosalie began to tell hers. She whipped her head round to face me with angry eyes.  
"What, am I excluded from this family now? You can't even give me the courtesy to let me tell my story? You've been here for two days, Isabella. You're not all that special." I honestly almost threw up.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped. Edward growled lowly, all of his muscles going taut beneath me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry… I didn't think you wanted to tell me – I was waiting for you to… I didn't think-" I stuttered, trying to keep the tears at bay. My cheeks were red to the point I could feel my face burning up, and I could feel the tears threatening to spill. My fingernails were digging so hard into my palms that I could almost feel the blood seeping to the surface.

"Rosalie! Enough! You know she didn't mean it like that." Carlisle told her, sharply. I also noticed that Emmett was sat forward on the arm chair, coercing her off of his lap. She had a wide eyed look on her face, looking more shocked than anything else.  
"No, Rosalie. You know I don't like this shit from you! We all said before she got here, you gotta be nice to Bella! Just like I told you, she's Eddie's only shot at happiness, just like you're mine! She's part of the family now." I telepathically thanked him, since I was having a hard time breathing.

Emmett got up and stormed off in a huff and Rosalie rushed after him, following him outside. I wanted to say sorry for making them argue - but I honestly couldn't catch my breath. I had a feeling I sounded like a woman in labour.  
"Bella, you alright, honey?" I suddenly smelt Esme's floral scent right in front of me. I shook my head, I couldn't catch my breath long enough to answer. I had a feeling this would come under the 'not alright' area. Edward started panicking, as I knew he would, fussing me about.

"It's okay; I think it's just a panic attack. Come on, Bella, sweetheart - breath for me." Carlisle told me, getting on his knees in front of me. Edward had sat me up on his lap, and it was exerting uncomfortable pressure on my ribs.

Edward, I think we need to lay her flat." Carlisle told him, glancing up at Edward. My eyes were beginning to go all fuzzy. What the hell is wrong with me? Edward growled and clutched me harder. It was an almost painful pressure on my hips now, and I shifted trying to rid the cramping sensation in my hip. Edward had a too hard a grip on my waist, so I couldn't budge.

"Gently, Edward." Carlisle said quietly, kindly, as if he was talking to a child. Yes, we had to make sure he wouldn't crush my pelvis before we stopped my lungs collapsing on me.

After a few minutes of gentle coaxing from Carlisle and Esme, my breathing returned to only slightly faster than it should be. It was a relief to be able to get air into my lungs.

Edward was clutching me with wide eyes, looking completely spooked.  
"We're going home." Edward said to no-one in particular. He cradled me again, and just strode out of the living room.  
"Good bye Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett," I paused, debating on whether or not I should say good bye to Rosalie. I had no idea where Em and Rosalie had gone. They might not even be here. "Rosalie." I added, quietly.

A chorus of good bye's rung throughout my ears, and I couldn't quite hear whether Rosalie's was mingled in with them or not. I went with the latter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Edward POV_  
Did that actually just happen? I think it did. I can't be sure. I did want to rip every single lock of Rosalie's hair out at the moment, regardless, though.  
I'll admit, I had become increasingly hostile when it came to Rosalie. I tolerated her.  
Carlisle had bought her home all those years ago, bleeding almost beyond repair, with me in mind. He had no idea why, but just thought that maybe, she could be the one for me.  
Honestly, was he that strong of a believer in fate? It was chances null that she could have ever been my mate.  
Literally the second she 'woke up' - total bitch. Definitely not for me. She completely resented Carlisle, the amount of times she spat at him that she hated him; it took me everything not to destroy her there on the spot.  
She had ran off and found her human mate half eaten in the forest a few years later, bought him back, and now they are madly in love. Yet, she still resented me for finally finding my mate? I know she never wanted to be a vampire... But it gave her no right to get my mate so upset she had a panic attack! Honestly, I don't know who was more panicked about it... Me or Bella. It made me realize how fragile she really was.

It made me want to go and lock us in our bedroom, away from the sharp, pointy, dangerous kitchen utensils, away from the biting Rosalie, away from anything that could possibly cause her to have a panic attack or ruin her breathing pattern. I didn't know what to do when she had her panic attack. Everyone was around us, crowding us, and I couldn't hold Bella tight enough. It sounded stupid - but I sort of felt the only safe place for her was in my arms. But yet there I was, Carlisle worrying I was going to break her pelvis with the pressure I was exerting on her - but they were all so close. Too close. It made me breathe heavily just thinking about it.

I had figured I better just leave her to love me on her own. I did, however, vow to make her mine on her eighteenth birthday. If she hadn't already attempted to make me hers in the next four weeks. Which I really hoped she would.

I wanted her more than anything to just kiss me. I would spend all day kissing her...  
But right now, my baby girl was distressed. She looked so young and scared as I rushed her home - to the safe confines of our room. I'd hunted quicker than I ever had before, just to get back to her. To make sure she was safe. And she wasn't.

My beautiful had been hurting. While I was gone. She even blacked out. I got myself into such a state of panic when Carlisle called, to warn me and tell me not to panic, that I was literally just standing there in utter shock for about a minute after he called me. A minute that I could have used to run to go to comfort my girl.

My girl. No one else's. Mine.

When she'd told us about the person that she'd went out with and her Mom had told her no... My heart broke for her, but I was so glad. How much more would she have resented me if she would have had to drop a long term boyfriend? It would have killed me to take away her happiness… But I could make her happier. I was just so insanely jealous and possessive over her… Emotions I've never even experienced before came forth when I was with her.

Bella bought out a side to me I'd never known before... A very protective, possessive, jealous side. I wanted her to be mine, and that was it. Everyone had to know! I didn't want to keep her locked up or anything, but I also didn't want to take her out and have people staring and lusting after her.

I carried Bella into the house. She was still sniffling slightly. I knew the second I got into that bedroom; I was going to comfort her for all I was worth. It might sound like a stupid thing to say, but I really wanted to show her I could be the loving, caring boyfriend I knew she wanted. I saw her look over at Emmett and Rosalie, while Rosalie was probably crying about the baby she wanted so much but could never have, and Bella got this expression on her face; hopeful, wanting, sad, along with a huge whirlwind of other emotions. You could read her by just looking into her eyes.

I could comfort her like that, if she'd let me.

I loved having her in my arms more than anything. She felt so right there.  
I laid her so gently on the bed and climbed in after her, pulling her into my embrace, facing her.  
Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but she was still so beautiful. Her lips were parted slightly, and her face had a slight flush to it. Her hair was splayed out across the bed like a halo, glinting in the light. Her hair had such a lovely sheen to it. It looked so soft, so natural. Most people had to rely on getting that hair colour out of a box, but I knew Bella hadn't dyed her hair. It would smell and look different. I wanted to bury my face in her gorgeous smelling hair.

Bella surprised me by pulling her arms up out from underneath her. I watched her warily, almost certain she was going to use them for leverage or something to try and escape from the confines of my arms. But instead, she buried them into my hair. I sat there in shock for a total of about two seconds, and then leaned into her hands, groaning. Her hands felt so good in my hair. Anywhere, actually.

She shifted her hands slightly, so that they were more clutching the finer hair at the nape of my neck. Her tiny hands massaged there lightly, and I stifled a groan.  
After hunting, vampires - no matter what they're eating - are always much more feral. While hunting, they revert back to the most basic instincts, and that feeling doesn't really leave for a while.  
In a way; vampires are animals. We all react to things in certain ways. Jasper is the best at comforting Alice when she's sad. Emmett shows his love to Rosalie more physically, but he's the best at doing that, I suppose. The rest of us are better with words. I don't really know what I'm best at yet, since I'd only just met Bella.

I debated on telling Bella how crazy she was making me with just her hands, telling her how perfect and amazing she was; how much I loved her. But I didn't. I was going to; but was cut off by the unbelievable sensation of her pressing her lips to mine.

I almost exploded. I think my heart combusted completely, and I was so overpowered with love for this tiny little human. My beautiful Bella. She pressed her lips to mine for only a short amount of time, maybe a few seconds, but it was everything. I could have cried. My whole body was tingling and felt warm for once, and I wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up to her and kiss her that way for eternity. Because we had that; eternity. Although it was only a short closed mouth kiss, it was amazing. As she leaned in, her scent completely barrelled me over. She had the most beautiful scent.

When she pulled back, I felt saddened - but my heart was on the verge of exploding with happiness. She had kissed me! It wasn't left up until her eighteenth birthday, where she'd hate me for doing something I'd have to do during bonding. No, she initiated a kiss after only a couple of days here. That had to mean something, right? She had to like me in some way. I just hoped it wasn't the early stages of Stockholm's Syndrome or something.

She smiled shyly at me, and then looked down to my chest. We were so impossibly close - our bodies pressed together shoulders to feet, our necks only craned back slightly.  
I longed to capture her lips again, but I hadn't recognized something in her eyes. Sadness? Fear? Regret? I hope not. I didn't want to force her into anything.

She unwound her hands from my hair, much to my disappointment, and placed them on my shoulders. Her tiny hot hands burned holes through my T-Shirt into my skin, and I shuddered. Her arms were all bent and cramped up in the most uncomfortable way because of the closeness of our bodies, but I couldn't bring myself to fix it. My mate was here, cradled in my arms, almost as close as could be. I shuddered to think what it would be like when we finally bonded – not even clothes or air between us.

I let my eyes flutter closed, certain that it was the most perfect, surreal moment I'd ever experienced. She'd kissed me! I knew I wasn't dreaming, because vampires don't dream. And I wouldn't ask Bella to pinch me, because she'd probably break a finger doing it.

I felt Bella's warm sweet breath sweeping over my face, and I inhaled deeply.  
Her tiny little hot hands were still pressed to my chest, and I concentrated on how they felt there. So right, so real. My mate.

_Bella POV  
_Oh... My gosh. _Did I just find my favourite thing to do?_ Possibly. Most definitely. _Did I actually just do that?_ I think I did. _Was I dreaming?_ Probably. _Would I ask Edward to pinch me?_ No, he'd probably crush something of mine with his skin by accident.  
I had just acted on impulse, on what felt right. And at that moment, kissing Edward seemed like a pretty good plan. But now, I had a problem. I wanted to do it again. And again. And again. Forever. Because we had that, forever.

I was all cramped up, pushed up against Edward - but I liked it. Not only had the burning in my head completely gone, I felt all warm and tingly. I noticed the closer I got to Edward, the better I felt. If I was far away from him, I felt like my head would combust. If I was close to him - hell, if I got closer - I got this tingly feeling in my stomach and felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest with happiness.

I wanted to spend forever like this with Edward, I think. I mean, what choice did I now have anyway? Staying away from him just causes me pain - and I'm warming up to him... As much as I hate to admit it. He is just so impossible not to lo -... Like.

He is just so impossible not to like.

I knew that our bonding period was coming up in a few weeks, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

From what little I'd heard, I knew that Edward would have to bond with me at least four or five times a day for the first two or three months - the months we'd spend on our own, away from society. And, like a baby with milk or medicine or whatever, you gradually wean down to one or two times a day, and eventually you can go without bonding for weeks. But it's supposed to be a nice experience - a lot of people don't try to abstain from mating that long.

But as I was saying - for human girls it is a painful experience, and they generally don't do it for a few days, maybe weeks after their first time to try and recover a bit... I don't have that option. Unfortunately.

Edward seemed quite excited for our bonding. He seemed to like reminding me of it. I think he liked that idea of us being closer - I knew bonding did that.  
Honestly, my situation didn't actually seem all that bad anymore. Sure, I was forced into a mate that I didn't want then - but it was sort of better now, worse things have happened, right?


	10. Chapter 9

_I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in so long, that people probably would have forgotten about this story! I can't be sorry enough! However, I am making a pact to myself and those who read this story that I will be more regular with it, and I will write more often! I have been through all of the chapters and re-written them (the plot hasn't changed, I have only fixed mistakes and added in a few extra lines to each), so feel free to go back and read them before reading this chapter!  
Thank you for reading and reviewing, it honestly makes my day to hear your opinions! I am trying to reply to your reviews as soon as this chapter is up!  
Thank you!_

_Bella POV  
_I had woken up this morning feeling particularly good about myself. I had admonished last night that I was going to look at this situation from a whole different perspective. Edward loved me, and would treat me right. Other than a certain person, everyone around me was glad I was here and liked me, from what I could tell. They were nice to me, at least. I was going to spend eternity with these people, and where as this looked like a horrendous situation at the beginning, it was starting to look up.

"Baby, you're awake." I heard Edward mumble, mindful of how grumpy and sensitive I was in the morning. No loud noises, etc. I nodded, and stretched. He pulled back a bit, giving me room to move, but still kept a hand around my waist. Things were definitely looking good since I initiated the kiss last night, I had to say. And it hadn't slipped my mind the name Edward had just called me – I managed to keep the shiver contained as much as I could, but inside I was convulsing – practically shaking to mush.

"I think they want us to head back over to the house today, if that's okay with you. They all felt we left kind of suddenly – I know Alice wants to talk to you, she thinks that you can probably relate to her most." He said softly. Alice could relate to me most? I remembered with a start she was younger than I am, in a way. As glad as Alice was that she had been changed, as it led her to Jasper, I couldn't think of anything crueller than to freeze a girl in that state. 15 is so young.

"Yes, I'd like that." I replied. As long as Alice didn't attack me with a vanity of makeup, I'm sure I'd be fine.  
"I _still _didn't bring home my clothes, Edward." I told him, giggling slightly, at my own stupidity. Twice? I was so caught up in everything, I forgot them twice? _In all fairness, I was passed out the first time, and just balancing on the precipice of another panic attack the second.  
_ "I mean, I have my jeans and everything from yesterday but…" I trailed off, gesturing to myself. I had slept in my clothes from yesterday. I had to stop doing that!  
"I feel kinda gross wearing them again." I told him, and he nodded.  
"You can borrow something of mine until we get to the house, if you want." He offered with a glimmer of… Hope? In his eyes. I felt my lips turn up into a small smile.  
"Yes, please. Thanks – I'd like that." I felt him drop a quick kiss to the side of my neck feather softly, before getting up to hunt through his chest of draws.  
He pulled out a dress shirt that was neatly folded but slightly crumpled.  
"You do know you're supposed to hang up shirts, right, Edward?" I asked him, smiling while raising an eyebrow at him. He looked bashful, and I think he probably would have blushed if he could.  
"I'm sorry; I know it's all creased… But I'm not very good at putting my clothes away… I usually leave it to Alice." He told me, still looking slightly embarrassed. I smirked. Edward, who seems to excel in absolutely everything, can't fold clothes? I stood up from the bed and gently took the shirt from his hands.  
"Good thing I'm here then, right?" I said, before standing up on my tip toes to give him a quick peck on the mouth and pulling back before he had any time to respond, leaving him looking completely dumfounded.  
"Thank you." I whispered quickly, before scampering down the hall to the bathroom, cheeks flaming.

I quickly stripped and got in the shower while it was still heating up, knowing that I probably only had about twenty five minutes before the dreaded head ache became too much to deal with. I quickly washed my hair and body with my favourite products again, and up on seeing a razor decided to shave my legs. I finished in a few minutes flat, then quickly climbed out of the shower and pulled on my underwear from yesterday (gross, but I knew I'd change as soon as I got to Carlisle's house), and Edward's top. I was overcome by the scent on it, and took in a gulp of the air around it. I swear, just his scent rolling off of it had me swaying.

I dragged the skinny jeans on again, and quickly finished off with the mundane activities of washing my face, brushing my teeth and brushing my hair through. I found myself fiddling with my hair, wishing it looked a bit more interesting than the dull brown limp waves. I wasn't blessed with hair as curly as my mother's, unfortunately.  
I practically skipped to the bedroom, happy that no headache whatsoever had even begun to start. Edward was sitting on the bed and beamed at me, before his eyes snapped down to my leg.  
He was up in a flash, and seeming to be inspecting me.

"Edward? I asked, unable to keep the shaking out of my voice. It was scaring me, for one – I hadn't really seen him like this before. He was completely transfixed on me, and my primal instincts told me to go closer and stay away all at the same time. And secondly, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him, should anything happen.  
"You're hurt." He said bluntly. I felt my eyebrows drop in confusion. Edward's eyebrows were pulled together, in what looked like worry. Hurt? I found myself slightly panicked at the assurance in his voice – was I going to fall and injure myself, or worse? Did they have some sort of voodoo that could let him see into the future? Vampires have enough allies, and they don't need anymore, thank you very much.  
"Huh?" I asked, completely confused and worried by what he was saying.  
"You're bleeding. I can smell it." He said, and he still had a worried expression on his face.  
"Oh!" I said, realising quickly that I must have cut my leg while shaving in the shower.  
"It's okay, Edward, it's probably only a little cut. I did it by accident." Edward wasn't satisfied with this answer – in fact, he wasn't satisfied until I had rolled up my skin tight jeans so he could inspect this minuscule cut, he had fully cleaned the tiny gash with antiseptic wipes and sprays and creams, before finally covering it over with a plaster.

I knew all that wasn't necessary – but I let him do it to cease his worrying. I kind of even liked being babied by him. Renee, as good as a mother as she was, had always been more of the child than I was. She enjoyed going out and having fun and adventures, while I was always quite happy with a book in the confines of my bed. This meant that I hadn't really had the time to be babied – I'd grown up pretty fast. But what Edward had done didn't feel maternal or paternal at all, the exact opposite really.  
He even offered to carry me downstairs, but I put my foot down at that. We went downstairs, and he made me breakfast. I had a banana, some cereal, two slices of toast and yoghurt. Edward begged me to eat all of it, because he really didn't want me to faint again, and thought that a full stomach was probably the best way to prevent it. When I was all fed, he took my plates and bowls off of me to wash up. I offered to do it, but he denied gratefully.

When he was done with that, he took my hand and pulled me up from my chair. He dropped a kiss gently to the back of it. This was one of the things that I loved most about Edward; the way he was so gentlemanly. He was always kissing my forehead and my hands, something some men nowadays would never even think of doing. He occasionally kissed me on my neck, but in all honesty, as good as it felt, it freaked me out a bit. I mean, he was a vampire. There is no way you can escape the stereotypical vampire thoughts – they always go for the jugular. It was usually only light little pecks, mind you. I remember people coming into school some days with literal bruises on their necks.

"We _have_ to bring my cases over today, Edward." I reminded him (_did vampire's need reminding?)_, and he agreed. I wanted my stuff! I had a few of Phil's jerseys in the suitcases, my home clothes, and my phone. Carlisle had politely requested that my Mom waited to send my phone over until after bonding, because he didn't think it would be beneficial for mine and Edward's relationship to have any distractions. Mom had told Carlisle that she'd think about it – but I knew she'd worry about me if she had no direct or sure way of contacting me, so I packed it anyway.  
"I kind of like you in my clothes, though." He told me, smirking. I shook myself out of my thoughts to register what he had said.  
"Shall we get going?" I asked, my face flaming. I always did this – quickly change subjects to avoid embarrassing conversation.  
"If you want to." He told me while he smiled half-heartedly, obviously disappointed with my lack of agreement. I nodded.  
We left the house hand in hand, and repeated the same process we did yesterday; he got me to jump on his back and ran to Carlisle's house, while I buried my face in his neck while taking in greedy gulps of air polluted with his scent.  
When I jumped off, he kept a grasp on my hand. I briefly wondered if he thought I was going to run off. Did he really question my intelligence that much? I'd be writhing on the forest floor within the hour. Plus, I'd seen how desolate this place was. There was nothing but woods around for miles. My lack of balance, co-ordination and direction would probably lead me straight back to where I started, whatever happened. And I was most definitely not that stupid to not realise that Edward would catch me before I'd even laid my second step on the ground – I'd seen how fast they could all move.

Esme greeted us at the door today, offering us both a quick hug and a kiss. Alice was at the door, squealing, in seconds. She seemed to appear from nowhere, and I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision, shaking my head. Edward snorted as he watched me, and I glared at him playfully.  
Alice took my hands from Edwards, who let off a sharp growl in her direction. She looked disgusted.  
"Edward!" She gasped, reaching over and shocking Edward by giving him a sharp tap on the nose.  
This of course, had me in hysterics. Edward stood there with his mouth open hanging in surprise for a few seconds before kind of joining in laughing too.  
When I caught my breath, I took a moment to realise how cold Alice was. I hadn't had much skin to skin contact with the Cullen's, so I didn't know whether this was common with all of them, or just Alice. Maybe I just hadn't noticed it before. I knew Edward definitely wasn't _that_ cold, to me, anyway.

"We're going upstairs!" Alice notified everyone before dragging me behind her. It wasn't that I was going unwillingly – just that Alice was much faster than she realised, and the centre of gravity just wasn't on my side.  
Edward whinged and moaned at Alice for a few seconds before realising resistance was futile, which is when he dragged himself into the living room in defeat. Once we were in the confines of Alice's sparkly room, she pushed me down on the bed, joining me. We sat in silence, just looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Should I be worried to be sitting down on this bed, Alice?" I asked her jokingly, trying to lighten the tension, and felt my mouth drop open and eyes widen when she actually thought about it for a few seconds.  
"No. Jazzy doesn't really like bonding here – he prefers our room at home." She told me, although a simple 'no' and a laugh probably would have been enough.  
"I can see why." I mumbled under my breath. My retinas were still adjusting to the mass of sequins on – well, everything.  
"And believe it or not, I'm actually the quieter one in bed!" She continued as if she hadn't heard me, before dissolving into a fit of giggles. I on the other hand, burst into squeals of disgust.  
"Ew! Just – ew! Alice! I do not need that mental picture!" I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the image out of my head.  
"Now," Alice said, in all seriousness. "The real question is - should I be worried about sitting in your bed?" I gaped at her, but quickly salvaged some sense. She was still looking at me expectantly, politely waiting for my answer.  
"No, unlike some, I need sleep, so put my bed to good use." I mentally patted myself on the back.  
"I wouldn't say my bed goes to _bad _use…" She said, and I immediately cringed. I didn't think or prepare myself for that comeback.  
"Uh, Alice, stop it… I can't get over the fact I'm discussing this with a 15 year old…" I said, letting my head fall into my hands.  
"Technically, honey, 150. I'm old enough to be your Nan's Nan." She told me.  
"That's even worse!" I screeched, but I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"Hey, do you and Jasper ever get in trouble for that then? I mean, he's like 21… And you couldn't pass for that, I don't think… What do you do?" I asked her. I mean, surely there's some type of authority that isn't aware of vampires who could question them.  
"Jazz is youthful enough that he can pass for 18, 19, whereas I'm mature enough that I could pass for 17, 18 at oldest. That's legal." She told me, and I nodded. In truth, I had thought she looked really mature to only be 15. I would have said she was at least my age.

"Can I do your hair, Bella?" She asked, her eyes going wide and jutting her lip out slightly. How could I say no to that? I'd also put two and two together when she'd told me her story, and realised that her hair might have been hacked off due to the asylum. It was fairly short, but stylishly choppy. She styled it to look that way, anyway. Plus, I remembered back to how I felt that morning about my limp hair, and compared to Rosalie's and Alice's voluminous locks – I had no chance.

"Sure." I said. In a flourish, she was back with sprays, tools, ointments, and god only knows what else. She made quick work of plugging all of her equipment in, tapping her foot impatiently when they didn't do what she wanted fast enough. To be honest, my mind was still reeling from all of the movement. Surely she didn't need _all _of them plug points in one place?

She walked over to me with a wide hairbrush, seemingly tired of waiting for the equipment which wasn't working at vampire speed, which looked more or less brand new.  
She gently tugged it through my hair, not causing any hair to snag or pull. I relaxed into her touch, letting her do what she wanted. I jumped when one of her cold hands touched my neck as she brushed the underside of my hair.

"Alice – are you all that cold?" I asked her, hoping she'd realise what I meant.  
"We are, but only to humans. To other vampires, we seem normal temperature. I suppose that's just 'cos were the same temperature though, right? Hm, I don't know, maybe ask Carlisle. Then again, maybe you're just super-hot. You feel hot when I put my hand on your neck, and we can all feel it radiating off of you. I wonder-" I blanked out from there, knowing Alice was on another one of her pointless tangents.  
"Edward doesn't feel as cold as you do." I told her when I felt it wouldn't be considered too rude to cut in.  
"It's 'cos he's your mate. Something about the makeup means that while you're still human he'll be cold, but not as cold as another vampire would feel to you. I'm sure you'll be glad of it soon." She said, enigmatically. Soon? What would this be? Would this be part of the 'going away for bonding' that I had been told so very little about? Could Alice shed any light on the subject?

She stopped fiddling with my hair for a second to look at me thoughtfully, at the same time seeming slightly uncomfortable. I saw the hesitancy in her face.  
"I don't know whether I should leave this for Edward to discuss with you…" She trailed off. Alice denying the chance to speak non-stop for the next fifty minutes? It must be serious.


End file.
